


Super Smash Bimbos

by annonfan224



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 25,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28554135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonfan224/pseuds/annonfan224
Summary: Based on the works of annonhttps://mobile.twitter.com/annon35711324?lang=enA tournament of smash brothers where the fighters are all sexy femalesOccasionally vote on who will win
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

The world of trophies a land where all games merge together for sport. Most versions of this world are made by the master hand, a few multiverses over the master hand’s sister lady hand made her own version 

Lady Hand was a large pink lace glove with long nails and hearts stitched into her. She loved games and romance so when creating her world she made sure to have as many games as possible with as many couples as possible.

But to make the game characters more sexy she created the sisters Galeem and Dharkon to represent light and dark sides of sex and relationships. But one day the god like orbs of light and dark turned on her. Barely escaping lady hand came up with a plan to create a champion with enough bimbo sexual power to defeat the usurpers. Thankfully the two were already fighting for power and this gave lady hand time.

Summoning 32 female champion from dozens of different games she gives a speech communicating with a mixture of sign language and lewd gestures

“Greetings champions prepare for the most intense battle of body and lust. The victories of the tournament will be blessed with power enough to face gods. As well as a body to force all males and females to worship you.”

Having gained the contestants attention Lady Hand flamboyantly gestures “let the Smash Bimbos Tournament begin!”


	2. Round one fight one Pauline vs Nia

Round one fight one

New Donk city hall

Pauline: mayor of New Donk City, former girlfriend to Mario and big band singer. She’s a tall brunette with blue eyes and a taste for scarlet clothing. Her sleeveless red dress cupped her large breasts. Her red fedora went well with her plump ruby lips in a knowing smirk. gold earrings and bracelets complimented her long red nails.

Nia: cat like warrior from Xenoblade. Her trickster personality was reflected in her yellow eyes and cat ears. The young woman wore a yellow skin tight catsuit with large sexy boots. Her grey hair was done in a tassel style her mouth was in a confidant smile

3 2 1 fight

The battle platform starts to rise up the tower. Nia charges in and tries to slash at Pauline with her disk like blades. Pauline doges and hits her back with a microphone stand.

“Nice try little girl, but this is my town. Boys strike up the band.” behind her Pauline’s band members start playing a catchy mario tune. 

Nia charges but Pauline just dances around the attacks humming into her microphone. “No fair” Nia complains “how can you fight so good?”

Pauline smiles “well kid you have to be tough to be mayor.”

Nia Scowls “stop calling me kid i’m not that young!”

Pauline laughs haughtily while raising one hand “oh ho ho. Really because you don’t look very womanly to me” Pauline then hefts her large breasts in Nia’s face.

Nia enraged at her small bust size charges the larger woman but Pauline just dodges while singing with her band. Once at the top of the tower the platform stops “looks like the end of the road, pussy cat, how about a little fun? Pauline then fingers the cat girl till she starts meowing with pleasure. 

Pauline is about to deliver the final blow when a voice calls out “my lady i’ll save you!”

Pauline is then pinned by Dromarch. A large white tiger like being, and blade companion to Nia. the cat uses his powers to heal his master, her confidence back Nia walks up to Pauline. “Not so confident with my big boy pinning you down eh?”

“Don’t worry he’s much to a gentleman to do anything naughty with you, me on the other hand.” Nia then takes off her yellow cat suit to show off her curvy if petite body. The older woman tries to fight back but like with Donkey Kong Pauline has a weakness for large animals. Nia groups her like an animal in heat. While Dromarch awkwardly tries not to look has he pins Pauline down.

Once the two are exhausted Nia tells Dromatch to get off “any last words old lady?”

Pauline gives one last smirk “such a child has no experience in pleasing a lover”

Nia gives an outraged expression and gives one final slash at Pauline smashing her off the arena to be teleported away in a loud blast of light.

Winner Nia

Nia soaked in the glory of her victory, as fans cheer her on. She feels Lady hands energy course through her as a reward for her victory. Pauline’s band sadly look over the edge and play a funeral song. Pauline meanwhile is transformed into a sexy statue of her singing seductively her dress a breath away from falling off. Her Trophy is taken away no longer of interest to Lady Hand.


	3. Round 1 fight 2 Peach vs Rouge

Round 1 fight 2

Peach’s Castle

Peach: Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, girlfriend to Mario and constant damsel in distress. But she is kind and beautiful. The bimbo power made her elegant dress more revealing. The front receding so to see her stockings that matched her long lace gloves. They revealed her pink panties with little pink peaches on them. Her breasts large but contained in a top. Her long golden hair shone like the sun, with her pink lips puffing up. She still had the air of an elegant lady but you could tell slutty mannerisms were slipping in.

Rouge the Bat: from the Sonic the Hedgehog world she was Thief, treasure hunter, and secret agent. This anthro beauty wore dominating white high heeled boots with pink steel hearts at the end, they matched her white gloves with long pointed nails at the end. She wore tight leggings that hugged her thighs and tight butt. The closest thing she had to a shirt was a heart shaped chestplate that acted as her bra but her newly enlarged breasts threatened to pop right out of it. Her cunning smile was highlighted with blue eyeshadow and pink blush.

3 2 1 Fight

Peach being a lady didn’t charge forward. Rouge was also a lady, but she was a lady that took what she wanted. Using her shorter height to her advantage she slides under Peach and knocks the princess of her feet with her powerful boot. 

Peach picks herself up “despite what the boys think I can defend myself” and pulls out her parasol

Rouge laughs until the blond knocks her upside the head with it. Taking it seriously know the bat starts kicking at the royal. A buzzing noise starts and Banzai Bills start flying towards the castle. The women easily doge them but one burrows itself into the tower wall.

“Time to eat your vegetables” Peach pulls out a radish and tosses it at Rouge

It lands in her mouth, Rouge pulls it out noticing it’s thick long shape. “Italians and mushroom heads not doing it for you, miss fancy pants? Your a dirty girl”

Peach blushes, Rouge takes the advantage and pins Peach to the wall “any last words?” Rouge says cockily

“Banzi Bills explode” 

Rogue looks up to see the flashing bullet “oh fu-” 

The bill goes off launching the women off the stage “Ha i’m a bat i can fly” Rouge taunts, but then sees Peach float mysticaly back over her castle then uses her umbrella to lower herself the rest of the way down “show off”

The woman get back and start fighting Rouge pick up a mushroom that makes her grow taller then the princess and makes her breast spill out of her heart bra. Peach counters with a bomb-omb despite her large size Rouge doges “You missed”

“Wasn’t aiming for you” Peach counters

Rough turns to see the bomb break a smash ball. Before she can do anything, Peach does a erotic interpitive dance that summons plump breast sized peaches and puts rouge to sleep. Peach quickly chows down the fruit rejuvenating herself and walks over to the sleeping bat “you’ve obviously never slept with a italian.”

She then pulls out a radish, a pillow, an umbrella, and several more random items. She then tears off Rouges leggins and goes to town with her miscellaneous impromptu dildos. 

Rouge begins to wake up to see Peach nude from the waist down holding a frying pan in a swinging position “nighty-night” with a super powered swing she smashes Rouge off the stage as she explosively gets teleported away

Winner Peach

Peach tries to get dressed hoping Mario hasn’t seen her shameful display. Rouge meanwhile it transformed into a trophy of her strutting her stuff confidently


	4. Round 1 fight 3 Rosalina vs Zelda

Round 1 fight 3 

Mario Galaxy

Rosalina: Princess of the cosmic observatory and mother of the Luma’s this platinum blond had long hair that covered one eye. her blue gown was see through so you could see her plump nursing mother breasts. And Childbearing hips. Her star themed jewelry was minimum, with her largest ornaments being a star stud in her navel and a silver crown with a heart on it. This mysterious lady was a kind mother but looked like she had a dirty secret.

Zelda: the princess of Hyrule and constant girlfriend to the legendary hero. she felt the weight of her many reincarnation weighing on her as well as their unbridled lust for Link. still being dignified, she decided to go with her original smash bros appearance. Her pink dress was almost see through hugging her body showing the outline of her triforce themed underwear. Her blond hair held a simple tiara with pink heart. Royal hips and breast with generations of royal breeding to show of her godly heritage. With plumping lips and eye shadowed eyes.

3 2 1 Fight

Zelda starts using Din’s Fire the magic shot explodes in Rosalina’s face but is guarded by a loyal Luma “No hurt Mama”

“That’s not fair” Zelda thinks. She charges at Rosalina who simply floats above her watching as Zelda trips on the planitoid’s odd gravity.

Using Farore’s wind Zelda catches up with Rosalina. “Fight me without your magic”

Rosalina smirks at that “well that’s the pot calling the kettle black, looks like mama will have to punish you for being a hypocrite”

Before she can figure out what she meant Zelda feels starbits spank her on the ass, like a mother disciplining her child, but this just aroused the princess more. Not paying attention she doesn't see the Luma launching like a canon to her pining her back onto the planet’s surface. Looking for any weapon she grabs the nearest thing, a gust bellows and blows it at Rosalina.

The wind makes her already dress fly upwards as she tries to cover herself Marilyn Monroe style. This just makes her blush. “Oh how indecent, it does feel nice though. Problem is I'm more of a range attacker.”

With a nod a swarm of Lumas bury Zelda. Assured of her victory Rosalina begins to float off with a Luma in hand. It begins to nussel her nipples “Oh” she exclaims in startled pleasure “I may be your mama, but i don’t have any milk.” she smiles “but let's get dinner ready you’ve all done a good job”

She then hears a loud bang her Luma’s go flying and Zelda is gone. Then in a puff a smoke Sheik appears two feet in front of her. Before Rosalina can react the blue form fitting wearing Sheikah hits her with a flurry of punches that knocks her back. The Lumas try to intervene but Sheik just dodges them all using her toned and sleek muscles. While doing a mid air doge he throws Her needle storm. His needles hits Rosalina in just the right spots to make her body go limp with pleasure.

Sheik walks up to the immobilized woman. Spasiming with a involitary orgasim Rosalina looks up “you know I've always wondered, when you change like that are you cross dressing or actually becoming a man?”

Sheik blushes under their mask “none of your business!”

Rosalina chuckles “well i need to set a moral line for my kids you know, either way the more Lady Hand’s power fills you we’ll know soon enough”

Rosalina having gotten the last laugh gets launched off with a final smash attack from Sheik and gets explosive teleported away.

Winner Zelda/Sheik

Transforming back to Zelda she huffs “judgmental mother like woman, why does everyone want to know what’s in my pants”

She looks around as the Lumas cry for their mama “and now i feel like a dick”

Rosalina meanwhile is changed to a trophy of her milf like body breastfeeding a hungry Luma


	5. Round 1 fight 4 Palutena vs Daisy

Round 1 fight 4

Sky world

Palutena: The goddess of light in Sky world this divine bimbo is tall and fair skinned. Her long green hair nearly reaches the floor. Her her feet are covered in a mix between high heels and sandals. she wears only one white stoking on the long curvy legs so that you can compare her thighs to see which is better. her simple toga has grown shorter reaching a little past the hip but the slit in it makes even the slightest breeze give a pantie shot. the toga barely contains her bra less breasts and is covered with a myriad of erotic gold jewelry and bangles around her neck she wears a large gold sun necklace with a heart engraved on it. A gold Greek tiara with heart shaped leaves is on her head, complemented by her green lipstick. her weapons are a staff that is beginning to look dildo shaped and a shield that reflects another's inner desire. Tall with elegance and pride, this goddess can be childish and helpless sometimes

Daisy: the princess of Sarasaland and good friend to Peach and the Mario Bros. she is the other side of the coin compared to Peach. About the same height this brunette haired girl is brash, confident, and a bit of a tomboy. Her golden tan skin in contrast to Peaches pale luster. While peach was soft and tender Daisy was quite fit and muscular, her legs and arms covered in mussel but still quite womanly, her stomach had an impressive six pack. But her large bust made rivaled the mushroom princess in every way. Her yellow royal gown had been cut down so as not to restrict movement. Her daisy style jewelry graced her ears and cleavage, she was ready for some action.

3 2 1 Fight!

Palutena summons her god powers and launches them at Daisy, but the woman just danced around them, “come on put some effort in it angel tits” Daisy taunts

Paletena growl and summons some of her angel warriors to help fights but Daisy just knocks them away with her golf club, and tennis racket, and go cart, and is that a soccer cleat? Yes she was very sporty.

Now in range Daisy tries to hip check the goddess. But is blocked by Palutena’s barrier. “Oh afraid to fight hand to hand? Scared your going to break a nail” 

“Shut up you crass plebeian!” Palutena takes a swing with her staff just to have it grabbed by Daisy

“ a goddess cussing who would have thought” Daisy then pulls out her dildo like parasol and trips up Palutena. She then rips off the skirt of her dress revealing her yellow string thong. “So restricting. Makes it so you can’t do the fun moves”

Palutena looks at her oddly, Daisy then smiles then takes Palutena’s staff and puts it in her thongs. Meanwhile she starts sucking on her umbrella. “Come on enjoy a little mortal pleasure” and tosses the staff back to the blushing goddess

The two stop fighting with fists and start trying to show each other up. Palutena’s staff may have been bigger but was more awkward to use while Daisy’s technique was more experienced. After twin orgasms, Palutena was panting on the ground, Daisy laughs and walks over “really? you have no stamina for a goddess, are you a virgin? Or do you only do it with other inexperienced people? I always thought the Pit kid looked to young.”

Palutena flushes with anger, “how dare you!”

But is pinned to the ground by the strong Daisy “well either way that virgin problem is going away now.” Palutena nervously blushes. Daisy plants an aggressive kiss on the goddess and begins to finger her like she like there was no tomorrow, the sensation was more intense than any other time Paletuna had ever masturbated before. It's so intense that the platform they are on breaks. Wanting in on the action Daisy rips off Palutens toga and panties as well as her own thong. They two women then scissor each other, they rock the stage so hard that the entire battle field collapse leaving only clouds

“Where did you learn this” Palutena managed to gasp out

“Let’s just say Luigi isn’t player two in my book” Daisy grins confidently

When they are done Palutena lays in a bed of Cloud while Daisy stands confidently wearing only her gloves and crown “well as they say in the mushroom kingdom. I’m numba one!”

Then something snaps inside Palutena, she throws her staff Daisy dodges but hears a breaking sound. Terrified she realizes Palutena got a smash ball. Glowing with power the nude goddess hovers vengeful over Daisy “you mortal, how dare you treat a goddess like a play thing!”

“Black Hole!” Daisy is caught in a black vortex her entire body feels as if it’s being, groped and kissed violently. The sucking power, overpowers her lips, pussy, butt, nipples, and every erogenous zone of her body. It was like her entire body would become one single hickie. She could only moan at the sensations

“Mega Lazer!” instead of a sucking sensation its was like a giant penetrations. Her mouth, butt,and pussy felt like the world's largest penises where going in her all at once causing a painfully explosive orgasm. Daisy gasps in the painful shock.

Daisy lays on the cloud ground barely conscious feeling like she had just done a week long orgy with the entire koopa kingdom. Palutena gloating over her nude except for her gold bangles and her staff. “Know your place mortal”

Daisy grins “this mortal still gave you the best time of you life and I didn't even have to use magic” the princess then slips through the clouds but not before giving the goddess the double bird as she is explosively teleported away

Winner Palutena

After her victory pose Palutena picks up her toga while mumbling to herself “i wonder if i can get Luigi to give Pit some lessons:

Daisy meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of her in a revealing dress standing in a dominating stance with high heels one arm on her hip and the other wagging her finger like “nah uh uh”


	6. Round 1 fight 5 Pandora vs Isabelle

Round 1 fight 5

Tortimer Island

Pandora: General of the underworld forces, enemy to Pit and Palutena. Once an orb of blue and black fire she is now an attractive woman with long blue hair done up in a ponytail tied with a gold ring. Her violet eyes matched with dark lipstick and nails. Her clothing was near non existent with only a lace sleeve and and garters leaving her perky breast exposed, as well as her toned stomach and thirsty pussy. Her only other clothing was high heels that hardly ever touched the ground. He was sadistic manipulative and honestly a bit crazy.

Isabelle: the anthropomorphic secretary to the animal crossing community. She is perky hard working and cheerful. This short adorable dog was covered in yellow fur. Her secretary outfit was a dark skirt with a white blouse with a green plaid vest over it, tied together with a red ribbon. Her puppy dog face had no makeup, but her cuteness was heightened with her floppy ears and ponytail. With Lady Hand’s power coursing through her secretary outfit was now snug with thick hips and her sweater puppies making her vest taunt but not strained yet.

3 2 1 Fight!

Tortimer Island was home to some of the sea turtle families. They had lovely homes and a pleasant beach to play in as well as docks so boats could come and go. Isabelle was about to relax and enjoy the sand but was quickly knocked to reality by a blue fire ball barely missing her.

“Whaaaaaa!” Panicked Isabelle in anime style graphics

“This is a fight you dog, so get up” Pandora flouted over with fire in both hands

Isabelle just kept running trying to hide “oh dear oh dear oh dear” she kept muttering like a mantra

Pandora seeing an easy victory kept up the insults “what never been out in the real world you lap dog? Need your master to tell you what to do?” Isabelle tries to fight back with a party popper but Pandora just blows the confetti away unamused “nice but your going to need more tricks to beat me, i can train you into becoming a nice obedient puppy dog, first trick lick my boots” she then kicks poor Isabelle

Isabelle picks herself up and begins whimpering Pandora cackles and keeps up the insults “i’m make you my b**** just like you mother”

Isabelle stops shivering “what did you say?” so asks meekly

“You and your brothers are literally sons of b****** , your mother is an obedient little thing she cums when i call and is good at licking my pussy” Pandora proclaims triumphantly

Next thing Pandora knows she is stuck in the ground from a pitfall orb. Confused she looks up and sees Isabelle standing over her. Her height wasn’t much but something in her eyes made her intimidating “no one makes fun of my mother” Pandora is taken aback by the dog’s ferocity “i may be a lapdog but i run this town, only the mayor can tell me what to do, but I end up doing most of the work, i know the people, the projects, and the in’s and outs of everything. I make this town better, and I can think of a few ways to make you better.” Isabelle gives an evil grin

Pandora is now confident she has underestimated this girl. It is confirmed when Isabelle holds up a beehive “first things first if your going to wear such lewd clothing might as well go all the way, this ought to plumpen you up”

Pandora tries to escape but the beehive breaks on her the swarm focuses their attacks on her lips, nipples, pussy and butt. She screams as the stings cause painful swelling doubling her proportion and making them throb with pain and arousal.

Isabelle looks over the squirming human. ”now don’t you look better, what's this? Not happy? Well part of my job is making sure people are happy, I'm not i usually so lewd but well my mom’s abs***** right i might have picked up a few things.” Isabelle then starts to lick Pandora’s pussy, her dog tongue rough and slimy reaching all the right spots.

Pandora can only moan as the erotic tongue moves over all her stings giving a moment of respite before having the erotic swelling come back with vengeance. Once covered head to toe in Isabelle’s saliva she can’t take it anymore and cums. Isabelle then gives her a kiss on her swollen lips, the puffiness cushioning Isabelle’s canine mouth as he long tongue dances inside Pandora’s mouth nearly reaching the back of her throat. Isabelle then straightens her self up and looks down at the twitching woman as she wipes her mouth with a handkerchief. “Now then I looked over your application” Isabelle says pulling paperwork out of nowhere “and i’m afraid you don’t have the financial stability to move to town, ever since your bosses Medusa and Hades fired you. I’m afraid we'll have to evict you”

Grabbing an assist trophy it opens revealing a sea turtle in a bus driver’s outfit “oh Kapp'n Would you mind taking this woman out of town, I'm afraid she has been a nuance” Isabelle says sweetly

“No problem Ms. Isabelle” says Kapp’n he then loads Pandora in his bus and starts to drive her towards the blast line.

“Never mess with a secretary b****” Isabelle says as Pandora is explosively teleport away.

Winner Isabelle

Isabelle quickly cleans herself up, feeling her clothes tighten as Lady Hand’s power fills her “well best make sure Mayor isn’t late for their next meeting.”

Pandora no longer swollen with bee stings is transformed into a trophy of her sitting in mid air with her legs crossed seductively.


	7. Round 1 fight 6 Medusa vs Robin

Round 1 fight 6

Castle Siege

Medusa: goddess of darkness in the Kid Icarus world this pale beauty was a s tall as Palutena she wore a dark purple toga with gold edges. Golden ornaments of love, bondage, and serpents decorated her especially the sensual serpents on her arm. Cut low and to the left side this allowed her large breasts to be seen giving a peek to the snake nipple piercing she wore. A black henna tattoo over her left eye. Her hair was a wild mix of black locks and dancing serpents that twisted and turned tickling her breasts and cheeks with their flickering tongues. Her clawed hands were scaled to give maximum sensation to a hand job as well as wicked sharp nails. To complete it her staff allowed her to use magic as well as being tipped with serpent dildos.

Robin: court magician in the fire emblem universe and lover to Crom. the white haired woman had pigtails that reached her knees. Wearing armored high heeled boots was her only protection. Other then that she had a yellow and black ruffled skirts with no panties underneath, her tank top had no bra and was stretched to its limits, making it appear as a bra. To cap it off was her sorcerer robe hanging off of her like a cape with sleeves etched with magical eye symbols. her fave was aglow with pale makeup and confidence, with the skills of her erotic tomes and the bronze dildo leven sword she was assured in her ability to handle monsters.

3 2 1 Fight!

The castle rough has catapult fires everywhere as the two women face off. Robin begins by using Thunder. As the lighting cascades down Medusa the goddess shudders “how stimulating, but this just makes me more aroused mortal.”

Medusa then charges and used her snake dildo to lift up robin’s skirt and double penetrate her. Robin yelps at the sudden advance. Using all her discipline she uses arc fire but Medusa just grins “this is making me hot literally”

The stage begins to shift and Medusa violently kisses Robin, the mage feels the goddess’s serpent slithers through her own hair, they kiss every bit of exposed flesh with their forked tongues. She shudders with disgust and arousal as she pushes medusa off.

Now in the throne room surrounded by muscular and well endowed statues Medusa looks around nostalgically “reminds me a bit of home, but these men have nothing on the greeks, i mean have you seen David?”

Robin then uses Elwind in succession, Medusa simple dodges as each hit destroys a statue “no fair ruining my toys!” Medusa huff. Then spying a super mushroom the goddess rushes and grabs it. Tripling in size the goddess moans with the growth as her togas rips and tears. The scene begins to shift again as Robins uses one last bit of wind magic to completely rip the clothing off of medusa. The naked goddess is covered with snake tattoos and piercings. The scene is now an underground volcanic cave with the platform leaning towards the heavy goddess “now i really am at home. The fires of despair, my huge body towering over a lesser being, now i just need to feed my hungry pussy, and i think you know snakes like to devour their food whole” she grins down at the pig tailed girl but this to her surprise robin starts to chuckle

“It’s your lost Medusa while you were distracted by stone dongs you failed to realize there was a smash ball behind you” robin beams as Medusa realizes her opponent was glowing and that the earlier wind attacks were not amid for her

“Your ready Crom?!” Robin then summons her beefcake of a lover. The two smash the goddess in the air. From their using their swords as dildos plunge them into medusa. Robin taking her front and Crom the back medusa could only gasp at the ferocity of the attack, to add even more stimulus Robbin using thunder and fire magic on the blades to make her insides feel like the apocalypse party was going on.

With one last thrust the two slam the goddess back onto the platform “you haven't won yet” the goddess groans

Robin gives a smirk “you forgot one last important thing, super mushrooms were off”

Medusa’s eyes grow wide as she shrinks back to her previous size, the swords still stuck up her pussy and *** now seaming three times bigger. The goddess shrieks from the erotic pain. Robin calmly walks forward “Nosferatu!”

Dark magic courses through Medusa feeling like violent groping all over her body. The goddess is completely passed out with shock. The two swordsmen retake their blades and with a gentle nudge robin pusses Medusa off the stage. She falls silently till she explosively teleports

Winner Robin!

Medusa is transformed into a trophy of her snakes undressing her and giving her breasts a squeeze.

Meanwhile robin and Crom are back on the castle roof. “That was a close call Robin”

Robin smiles “I admit she surprised me at first, but I always play the long game, that’s why i’m your tactician, besides i know your their to bail me out, now kiss me you big lug!” the two start a passionate kiss which evolves into a full blown make out session.


	8. Round 1 fight 7 Samus vs Quiet

Round 1 fight 7

Shadow Moses Island

Samus Aran: the bounty hunter of the metroid universe. This beauty wears survey space armor that protects her from the many space pirates and also has a powerful energy cannon built in. but underneath the suit she is a blond bombshell. Wearing a skin tight blue suit with cybernetic yellow heels. Focusing on the fight she only wears the minimum blue lipstick and eye shadow that goes well with her round earrings and beauty mark. Also for combat efficiently she wears her blond hair in a ponytail.

Quiet: a mercenary from the Metal Gear universe, an expert with the sniper rifle. sometimes friend and foe to Snake, this woman is a tough beauty. she wears high heeled combat boots that lead to the torn nylons that is the only thing she wears from the waist down, her pussy exposed from one well placed tear and her fat a** threatening to tear the back of it. A series of belts are around her waist and mid ab covered midriff to hold her ammo, surveillance gear, and sex toys for painfully long stakeouts. Her left arm has a long finger less leather glove to help reduce friction when using her sniper rifle, while her right hand has a short finger less glove for pulling the trigger, both have camo nail polish on her talented nails. Her string bra held her large cushion breasts not as big as her backside but still a nice padding for sniping practice. Her makeup was beige for camo reasons and her brown hair was kept in a military ponytail.

3 2 1 Fight!

Samus enters the island fortress, ready to seek her prey. She looks around when a bang goes off and she feels her left arm get hit. Looking around she sees Quiet aiming for her on top of a watch tower. Samus fires some shots but the tower is too high up to do any real damage.

Samus begins to jump up to reach the sniper but half way up her leg is shot blasting the armor off. Ticked off Samus launches a rocket but Quiet zip-lines to the neighboring tower. Samus once again tries to climb she almost reaches Quiet when she was shot in the stomach. The armor blocks any serious damage but now her smooth belly is exposed. Landing on the ground breaks the armor off her other leg.

Starting to get up her left arm is hit again exposing her arm, the force causes her to spin around then her butt is hit not only destroying the armor but also burns a hole revealing her pale nude but to the world.

Samus is on her knees, Quiet looks through the scope licking her lips at the self made strip show. One last shot and Samus’ helmet is shot off, her blond hair spilling out of its prison as if in slow motion. Quiet chuckles thinking her victory is assured. Looking through her scope once again she sees Samus using the last of her armor's power at the base of the tower. before she can figure out what’s going on Samus releases a mega beam that destroys the tower.

Quiet tumbles to the ground as she starts to pick herself up she sees a pair of yellow heels right in front of her. Looking up samus is now completely free of her armor having her large breasts swing free. Quiet couldn’t believe they had once fit in the armour even with built in room.

“I liked that Armour” Samous says as she pulls the paralyzer whip out of her weapon. Quit gulps and tries to reach for her side arm when Samous whips it out of her hand. Samous then begins the process of whipping what little clothing off of Quiet. The energy whip stimulating Quit’s body into giving involuntary orgasms.

After Quiet is nothing but a moaning mess Samus leans in and says “don’t forget, i’m the galaxy’s best bounty hunter” she then kicks quiet off stage to be explosive teleported away.

Winner Samus!

Quit is transformed into a trophy of her standing licking her lips, winking one eye, and pointing her finger like a gun.

Samus feels the rush of Lady Hand’s power ripping the front of her blue suit open for her breasts to hang free and her butt doubling in size. Moaning in pleasure she stares down at the remains of her armor “how am i supposed to fit these jugs back in their?


	9. Round 1 fight 8 Minda vs Futaba

Round 1 fight 8

Bridge of Eldin

Minda: the twilight princess once tall and beautiful she was now reduced to an imp that acted as the guide companion to Link of the legend of Zelda series. Her once bountiful bosom and hair were reduces to small breasts and hair empowered by fused shadow to act as another hand great for hand jobs. However, she was able to keep her magnificent butt, which on a small body looks extra thick. With a mishchevious atitude she took her curse in stride showing off her nude blackc and blue body with erotic glowing tattoos.

Futaba: from the persona universe this shut in was a supporting allies to the Phantom thieves. With her great hacking ability she helped them fight along with their persona’s to defeat mankind's darkest nightmares and perverted desires. Suffering from mommy issues from the death of hers. This geeky redhead spent most of her time inside gaming wearing nothing but t-shirts and shorts. But when called to battle she wore a black skin suit. That emphasized her hourglass frame caused by her large bust and hips. The suit was covered in a tech pattern that changed neon colors from purple to blue to green with matching hoop earring. Her lips had gone full bimbo and her face flushed from erotic thought. She still wore her thick square glasses with long orange hair.

3 2 1 Fight!

The bridge was deserted at sunset. Minda gives a cheeky grin. “Your a support character right? This should be an easy win”

Futaba pulls out what looks like a laser pistol and fires it at Minda who barly dodges. “I learned a few tricks from my friends.”

Midna scowls but then softens. “You like games right?” she then zooms in close and grabs Futaba’s @$$ with her magic hand “well my games get up close and personal”

In the center of the bridge Minda gropes Futab’s breasts with her hands while ravaging her butt and pussy with her large magic one. “Look at these melons i used to have a pair like these but that jerk Zant took them, but at least i still got my @$$. Really girl you need more pride in your body like me” she then floats a little away and poses her front and back like a strip tease.

Futaba gets up panting. “You know i play a lot of games, erotic games always get me wet and taught me a few moves.” Midna grins and gets ready for a counter attack. “But something i noticed about all games whether they be erotic of adventure their is usually a trick to win easy”

Midna looks confused “what do you mean?”

Futaba shrugs “in erotic games they usually put the g spots in the same are, in adventure games the enemy usually has a hidden weakness. Or in smash bros you learn the pattern of stage hazards.” Futaba then quickly dodges as king Bulbin rides and runs over Midna

Midna gets up stunned just in time to see the bomb. Turning to Futaba she simple waves bye-bye It blows up launching her in the air, as she falls down the newly uncovered pit Midna shouts “no fair i didn’t even get to show off my true form!” she then is explosively teleported away.

Winner futaba!

Midna is transformed into a trophy of her imp form showing off her @$$ while groping it with her magic hand.

Futaba looks with half closed eyes “shame i like the Legend of Zelda games.”


	10. Round 1 fight 9 Corrin vs Tifa

Round 1 fight 9

Midgar

Corrin: the Dragon warrior from fire emblem. A noble whose loyalties are divided between her blood family and her adopted family, she has an amazing ability to turn into a dragon. Her pale hair was pulled back in with a black head band and flowed wildly down her shoulder. Red eyes matched with seductive red lips.she wore a blue cape over her scale like armor that was exposed was designed to show her midriff, it was like a chainmail tank top and skirt. Oddly she didn’t wear any foot wear.

Tiffa Lockhart: a member of the resistance and best friend to Cloud from the final fantasy games. This girl is a bit of a tomboy and a fighter, but her looks were of a great beauty. .her long black hair reached down to her buttocks. Her chosen clothing was a white sports bra that was stretched by her great bust and her black leather skirt that nearly tore with her hips, the only thing keeping it on was Tifa’s overall straps. She wore red fingerless gloves with black sleeves and red boots with a pronounced heel.

3 2 1 fight

Corrin charges and slashes at Tifa who dodges “I train with my friend Cloud all the time and dodge his sword easily, by the way his is more impressive.”

Tiffa then goes in for rapid punches but Corrin dodges and even grabs her first then tosses Tiffa back “well you may be in a resistance but i’ve fought in actual wars, don’t think were equals in the battle field”

Tifa smirks then sees a Summon Materia. She leaps for it and gets surrounded by magical symbols that give her goosebumps and makes her tits stiffen and stick out. It summons Ifrit in the form of a large beast woman. Underneath corrin a pillar of flame rises. The flame makes Corrin moans as heat rushes to her face, breasts and most prominently pussy. She is so aroused that she cums without even touching herself.

Tifa laughs but Corrin gets up “two can play at that game” Corrin then gets her own summon circle and shivers at the goose bumps. It summons Ramuh as a buff older man. With a wave of his “staff” the ground that Tifa is on gets electrified. The tingling sensation stimulates every part of her body she want’s to masturbate so bad but her hands are paralyzed and she can’t move then to her snatch.

Once it wears off the two women glare then sees another summoning circle they both leap for it but Tifa gets their first. It summons Odin, a large woman in battle armor wearing a huge strap on dildo. With a single thrust a force of energy comes and splits the stage in two, tiffa on on side watches Corrin being ravaged by a gigantic energy dildo that mate her feel like her pussy was being split open.

The spell wears off and Tifa goes in for the kill, but Corrin stops her “how can you stand after that?” Tifa asks

Corrin just smiles “ever seen a dragon dick?”

Seeing another circle Corrin leaps it summons Leviathan in the form of a large serpent woman. The serpent woman floats near the stage Tifa just raises an eyebrow wondering what the monster was planing till she started playing with her snake pussy. Tifa eyes widen and tries to run when a tsunami of Leviathan's pussy juice comes and nearly knocks Tifa off the stage.

The two women pant after all the supernatural monster loving. Corrin sees a smash ball and goes for it, but Tifa sees one last summon circle and recognizes it. Both women get their targets,

Corrin activates her smash to transform into a giant metallic dragon woman with antlers. Her reptilian breasts and pussy for the world to see. She was ready to crush Tifa but the raven haired woman just smiled back. Corrin is grabbed from behind. Bahamut Zero an even larger black dragon himbo puts Corrin’s arms behind her and leans her over. Corrin doesn't have any time to react before he inserts his large black dragon dick into her reptile pussy. Bahamut goes at her with such force that it causes earthquakes. Corrin can only gasp in pleasure as the huge dragon dick repeatedly slams her insides. Tifa meanwhile takes off her starts and is masturbating to the show.

Finally, with one last pump Bahamut cum with the force of a teraflare attack that blasts Corrin right off the stage and destroys the city in the background. Corrin is explosively teleported away she is then transformed into a trophy with her hands over her head behind her back holding her sword while thrusting her chest forward. Tifa on the other had looks around at the destruction caused by the dragon’s make out session “eww i'm covered in snake juice and dragon spunk”

Winner Tifa Lockhart


	11. Round 1 fight 10 Lucina vs Female Inkling

Round 1 fight 10

Moray Towers

Lucina: Daughter of Crom and Robin from the Fire Emblem universe. Coming from a grim future she comes to protect her family and bring about a happier future. She especially loves her father and is a sucker for praise from him. Tall with high heeled boots, and blue hair this beauty fights with bikini armor and a cape, though a princess some note that with a little makeup she could pass as a fem-boy like her ancestor Marth.

Female inkling: the inklings from the Splatoon univers are a race a squid like humanoids. With tentacle like hair and masked eyes the favorite sport of teen inklings is turf wars, were they splat each other with lube paint and arouse each other into full on orgies. The inkling chosen by Lady Hand is commonly known as Orange. She was short with tight black sports shorts and a white t-shirt stretched out from her perky breasts. Her hair was orange of course with straight cut bangs and two large tentacle braids.

3 2 1 Fight!

Moray Tower a popular venue for Splatoon festivals. Lucina looked around the odd Japaness ramps the night was bright with neon lights. Inklings cheering, that cat like referees Judd and li’l Judd with their blue and orange flags, The Squid Sisters Callie and Marie singing their pop songs in the background.

Lucina then sees the female Inkling with her on the first level. “Prepare for a duel odd creature”

“Woomy?” says the female inkling cocking one eyebrow questionly

“We don’t speak each other’s language… whatever” says Lucina

The two charge and battle their way up to the second level. Their Lucina gets doused in orange ink. In disgust she tries to wipe it off but it’s so slippery it sinks into her clothes and starts rubbing against her breasts and pussy. Trying to maintain a noble expresion cracks of pleasure begin showing in her expression. Inkling just chuckles in amusement

They fight their way up to the third level. Lucina tries to slash at Inkling but she dives into the ink puddle at their feet and dodges. Lucina then slips and falls on her cushioned butt. In squid form Inkling rises from the ink and begins groping Lucina’s breasts with her largest tentacles and slipping her clothes off. Lucian moans and shouts “what is wrong with Japan and Hentai!?”

Fighting off her squid molester Lucian is nude except for her cape as they make it to the fourth level. Inkling smiles and laughs. Lucina with a steely glare poses with her sword “you think this is all games? I am a warrior trained by the best swordsman, in technique both on the battlefield and bed, i will not fall here!”

Inkling had no idea what she said but could tell she was serious. Taking advantage of her hesitance the tall Lucina tackles the short stack Inkling. Their Lucina uses all the techniques she learned on lonely nights during campaigns. Inkling not accustomed to bing the one taken advantage off moans as Lucina fingers her pussy. Stealing her opponents gun Lucina lubes them up until they are one large inked up mess. The audience can’t even tell which girl is which anymore.

The Judd’s begin waving the blue flag signaling that Lucina was winning as the Squid sisters and half the audience were masturbating to the show. Inkling realizing she was losing switches to squid form and swims to the sixth and top level. Lucina calmly walks up to the fifth level glowing.

In horror Inkling releases that during her effort to get away Lucina must have found a smash ball. Lucina channels all her power into her blade changing it into the ultimate vibrating dildo. She then rushes forward Inkling with nowhere to run takes the full might of the dilto into her tight pussy. The vibration is so strong it causes inkling to orgasim so stormg that she shoots off the tower and gets explosive teleported away.

Lucina raises her sword in the air, cape blowing in the wind her nude body covered in orange ink “I am queen of the tower!” as Lady hands power flows through her making it so that no one could mistake her for a fem-boy

In the cheering audience one inkling whispers to another in their language “thank goodness the ink wasn’t red otherwise this would look super gory”

The female inkling meanwhile was transformed into a trophy of her nude body covered in splats of diffrent collared ink while liking her gun seductivly


	12. Round 1 fight 11 Makoto vs Chun-li

Round 1 fight 11 

Suzaku Castle

Makoto Niijima: from the persona univers this girl first investigated the phantom thieves but then joined their crew in the end. She and her friends infiltrate the meta verse the subconscious world of people's minds and emotions. There they would change the hearts of criminals for the better. And with the bimbo power bring out people's inner bimbo. Tall with short grey black hair, this woman had a blue dark grey outfit. Her boots where high platformed and spiked. Her wore not pants or skirt leaving her hourglass hips and six pack abs for the world to see. Her breasts were covered by a black top with strings to help tighten or loosen it like shoelaces.her arms musculare and covered in blue spiked armor. Finally a black scarf and mask to go with her blue makeup.

Chun-Li: the original female fighter of gaming. From the street fighter universe she is a martial arts expert and interpol agent. Infiltrating the street fighting tournament to take down the corrupt competitors. She wore a blue chinese outfit with yellow emproderings.her sleeves were puffed and her hair was done up in buns with blue ribbons in it. But don’t let her sweet outfit and perky breats fool you. Her legs were long and muscular. Made the more dangerous with high heeled white boots. Most of her martial arts involved her legs. And all her hard work made them some of the best in the smash universe.

3 2 1 Fight!

On top of the castle the two women face off in battle stances. Makoto smirks “your famous you know after this is over can i get your autograph?”

Chun-li spits “Jingti de xinling jinu, cut the sarcasm, i’ve heard of your group can’t handle the real world and won’t leave it to the real authorities so you mess with your victims minds.”

Makoto scowls “you don’t know what your talking about”

Chun Li huffs “i know you started helping the cops but now your just a vigilante”

“And what are you?” Makoto shouts

“I have a licence” Chun says smuggly

Makoto charges and punches at Chun Li. but she feels it blocked. Looking up her wrist is locked in the heel of Chun’s boot. Chun’s legs are almost to a 180 degree angle, Makoto looks down the shapely leg but the flaps of Chun’s dress block her pussy. Makoto is seized by a burning question. Is Chun wearing underwear or not?

She doesn't have long to think before Chun breaks off and and releases a flurry of punches. Thankfully Makoto is a great fighter too. She blocks the attack, the two women exchange blows striking and blocking each others attacks. Their skin start to shine with sweat, their faces flushed red with exertion. Trying to break the stalemate Makoto goes for a grapple and feels up Chun’s body. She expected it to be soft but was surprised by how firm and mucceled it was. Chun used to being grabbed by Blanka breaks free with an impressive kick to the face. 

Stumbling back Makoto tries to recover when Chun does a flying spinning kick. Makoto might have been able to dodge except that Chun;s spinning gave her a perfect view of her blue lace thong, wedged between her toned cheeks. Makoto is so distracted she gets kicked in the face a second time her mask breaking off.

Chun looks at Makoto who is nursing her face. “Give up i’m a master of a dozen different martial arts and have trained for years.”

Makoto chuckles “true you have trained a lot more than me but i have a few cards left one i have a gun” she whips out a pistol and shoots Chun who stumbles “and two i have my persona”

Summoning Johanna her persona in the form of a sleek silver motorcycle. Makoto jumps on and rams her bike into Chun Li. jumping off Johanna Makota is ready for round two. Johanna changes form like a transformers into a silver robotic woman with a blue holographic face. 

Chun not used to facing multiple opponents at once is caught off guard by the double attack. Johanna grabs Chun’s breasts and begins to vibrate. Makoto then sisorres her self between Chun’s legs. The two women rub pussys together, Chun unable to stand the double stimulation gives a shout as she K O ‘s street fighter style.

Makoto cheers but then realized nothing happens “I think she has to go off screen. Johanna you mind”

Awkwardly the robotic women drags the uncounses Chun li off screen where she is explosively teleported away.

Makoto cheers as Johanna gropes her from behind.

Chun Li is transformed into a trophy of her kicking her shaply leg into the air in such a pose that one wasn’t sure if she was wearing panties or going commando.

Winner Makoto Niijima!


	13. Round 1 fight 12 Female Octoling vs Female Pokémon Trainer

Round 1 fight 12

Pokémon stadium 

Female octoling: from the world of splatoon they are the runniest to the inklings. Evolving from octopuses instead of squid they are similar but different. The octoling has red tentacles for hair, sharp eyes and wore a black sports bra and shorts that stretched to almost see through leangth with her bosom and booty complementing her toned muscular form

Female Pokémon trainer: otherwise known as Green she wore a tight light blue tank top with a red mini skirt and a white hat. From the Pokémon world she dreams of becoming a Pokémon master with the help of her bimbo Pokémon team. And as her Pokémon grow with training so does she

3 2 1 Fight!

Octoling chuckles the Pokémon stadium is mostly flat she should be able to cover it in ink in no time. But then the trainer steps back into a platform off the field “go Squirtle” 

In a flash of light a bimbo comes out of a pokeball. She is a turtle girl a bit short with a swimmers body but instead of a swimsuit she has a tight shell covering her torso and if you didn’t know better you think her chest was stretching her shell

octoling jaw drop for a bit “wait I’m fighting this weird animal girl?” (Translated from squid language)

Squirtle then blast warmer gun at her. Octolings and inklings don’t do well in pure water so it stung in a pleasurable way. Gritting her teeth Octoling shoots her ink gun covering Squirtle in slippery ink that sank into every crevice of her shell almost causing it to slip off.

So it went the two covering the stadium with ink and water. Octoling looked like she had lost a wet t-shirt contest, and Squirtle was so slick she was almost out of her shell.

“Squirtle return” Green sucks her bimbo back into her pokeball “go Pichu”

A young yellow mouse girl on the cusp of full adulthood comes out. She has a black mark over her budding chest and her butt was nice and round but on the smallish side. She seemed excited to be out “Pichu” she then pumps her post in the air

“What the heck she can switch out fighters?!” (Translated from squid language)

Using her quick attack Pichu rushes Octoling, up in her face the pokemon plants a kiss on the shocked octopus lips. While kissing she goes and fingers her pussy. Quickly recovering Octoling uses her tentacle hair to latch onto Pichu. The suckers on the tentacles made pechu feel like her entire face was being kissed at once, the longest ones nibbles on her hardening nipples.

Breaking free Pichu stands in the middle of the stadium and gives a trumphiant grin, her cheeks start to crackle with electricity. Octoling looks around to realize she is surrounded by ink and water “&@$%” (translated from squid language)

“PICHU!” with a shout a huge bolt of lightning comes down and covers the whole field in electricity. Octoling feels her whole body filled with mind-blowing pleasure. She loses control and orgasms. But she stays standing, and by the look of it the lightning affected Pichu just as much.

Octoling grins and rushes the dazed bimbo. grabbing Pichu, Octoling pus out a splat bomb in the shape of a big dildo. The mouse girl looks nervous, while Octoling savagely inserts the dildo into her virgin pussy. Pichu’s mind goes blank with ecstasy and pain.

Octoling meanwhile takes a step back and counts down on her fingers. 3 2 1 SPLAT! The bomb goes off inside Pichu filling her insides with hot gooey ink, it is so much it launches her off the stage she cries “pika pika” before disappearing team rocket style off screen.

Octoling raises her hands in victory until she hears Green “go Jigglypuff”

“Are you kidding me i have to beat them all? This game is rigged!” (translated form squid language)

Jigglypuff is a short pink woman with curly hair especially in her bangs. She had large blue eyes and looked a bit poughty, with a microphone. But her most notable thing was her huge balloon like breasts that seemed to defy gravity. Octoling wondered if they were fake and just filled with air, but that was hard to believe since Jiggilypuff was in the nude.

Octoling prepared for battle but Jigglypuff just put her dildo shaped microphone to her mouth and starts to sing. It’s just her name over and over but some how the tune makes Octoling drowsy and horny at the same time, almost like the afterglow of a really good night of sex. Realising she is drifting off she snaps back to attention with her military training but it was to late. Octoling realizes the song was just a distraction so Jigglypuff could get a smash ball!

Jigglypuff begins to grow doubling tripling and quadrupled in size and just kept going. But this was nothing compared to her breasts they grew ten times faster than the rest of jigglypuff’s body. Octoling tries to attack, block and slow down the encroaching breasts. But nothing stops the huge mammary glands. The ballooning breasts start to push octoling back to the edge of the stage. To avoid falling off she grabs onto Jigglypuff’s huge nipple and hangs on for dear life. Then without warning Jigglypuff shouts her name and orgasms. The spasm goes all the way to her breast knocking Octoling off like a bucking bull. And to add insult to injury Jigglypuff deflates all the air escaping from her breasts blowing octoling away “you pink cheating slut!” (translated from quid language) Octoling says before being explosively teleported away.

Winner Pokemon Trainer.

Green hugged her team of three bimbos. “Great job girls” Then feels Lady Hand’s energy flow through her and her team, Squirtle, Pichu, and Jigglypuff looked like they were about to evolve. Green also felt her skirt shrink as her breasts and butt grew, somehow she knew she could train higher leveled Pokemon now

Octoling meanwile was transformed into a trouphy of her covered in ink with a roler on her soulders looking like she just got done with a very erotic workout.


	14. Round 1 fight 13 Roll vs Ashley

Round 1 fight 13

Gamer

Roll (Mega Man): the younger sister of Rock otherwise known as Mega Man. She usually dresses in a red dress with a blond ponytail. But when wearing battle armor like her brother the female android wore a skin tight black spandex that covered her entire body up to her chin. Over the spandex she had pink high heeled boots with yellow rings over it. Pink panties with a heart shaped hole to show the spandex hugging her pussy giving her a bit of a camel toe. Pink gloves with yellow rings and a pink tank top with her niples bumping out wth a heart in the center and spandex underboob showing. Her face had green eyes with long eyelashes and magenta eyeshadow. Her plump lips with ruby glossy lipstick. A pink helmet covered most of her head but with a long blond ponytail with a green pony tail at the end. Not as outgoing as her brother but she shared his ability to copy abilities from robots they have defeated.

Ashley (WarioWare): an acquaintance of the mario rival Wario. This young whitch was just old enough to fully explore the world of sexuality. Her witch robe ended with a red skirt with yellow trim that was short with a schoolgirl look that with a breeze would reveal panties with little skulls on it. Red shoes with a pump heeled were matched with tight black stockings. Her perky growing breasts make her red robe tight around the chest. A yellow ribbon with a skull over the center of the chest. Her face was plain and expressionless with glowing red eyes. Her black hair was shining with long pigtails. A golden crown on her head. While never showing emotion she was quick to anger with internal battle between her lownlness and horneness. She also had a golden scepter with a red orb that she used to cast curses for both pain and pleasure.

3 2 1… Fight!

On the gamer table blocks with platforms on it so the fights could have more manoeuvrability, windows in the background with a tv on one side and a door on the other. The red women charge. Roll pulls out a blaster on one arm “time to make my father and brother proud”

She fired several shots that hit Ashley “ha! Those shots are to stimulate people into sexy paralisis. Huh?”

Ashley looks like nothing had happened and raices her scepter “i feel nothing, this is real stimulus”

Dark shadows surround Roll feeling invisible hands violently grabbing her breasts and fingering her pussy. Roll switching forms to use lightning man's powers her pink clothes turn yellow as she lights up like a lightbulb to banish the darkness.

Ashly gives a sound of annoyance and shoots fire out of her scepter, the heat melts a few holes in Roll;s spandex showing her thighs and midriff. Roll growls in anger and turns red switching to torchman’s power and shoots fire at Ashley. Her skirt buns off leaving her cute panties for the world to see.

“Not old enough for lingerie little girl” Roll mocks 

Ashey growls but sees something. Instantly she charges Roll grabs her and hides her behind a block. Roll tries to protest but Ashly covers her mouth “quiet mother is looking”

Just then the door opens and a silhouette of a generic mom scans the room then leaves.

“That was close… yuck!” Ashley let's go Roll having licked her hand with her tongue. 

The switching to quick man’s power Roll charges and kisses Ashley. Shocked the young witch falls down. “Never been kissed before?” Roll mocks

Sitting on top Roll begins to finger and grope Ashley “nice tits but far to small”

“I'll grow into them!” Ashley shouts.

Roll chuckles. You humans have to wait the long way, all I need is a few upgrades then I'm a goddess.”

“Your just a sex toy” ashley says reaching for her scepter. But Roll grabs it first as studies it a bit. Then she changes to match Ashley’s color scheme.

“Nice magic, lets see how you like it.” the dark magic surrounds Ashley as her body is groped. Roll watches her reaction then says with glee “oh my you're a virgin aren't you! Well let me show you how a real woman does it.”

“My first time won’t be by you!” Ashley bursts with demonic energy her clothing ripping anime style so only her nipples and pussy are covered. Getting her scepter back she shoves it in Roll’s @$$ her spandex acting as a sort of condom as it’s shoved deeper and harder in over and over. With one last surge of power roll is blasted away from Ashley

“That was a dirty move” roll says Ashley just smirks “i’ll get you back for that anal play

“No you won’t”Ashley sys looking at the door.

It opens the mom silhouette and doesn't find the hiding Ashley but Roll in the open the silhouette gets angry and feral. It then changes to a dominatrix silhouette with a whip. “Oh no.” is all roll can say before she is spanked so hard it launches her off the stage as she is explosively teleported away.

Winner Ashley

Ashley feels the bimbo energy filling her, maturing her from schoolgirl to young woman , her Scepter becoming more dildo shaped. “Lets see the boys ignore me now” she says with a menacing tone

Roll meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of all her different game forms possing around a stripper pole


	15. Round 1 fight 14 Wii Trainer vs Pyra/Mythra

Round 1 fight 14

Wii fit studio

Wii Trainer: from the fitness games the trainer has few features but is definitely a woman, with white skin she wears skin tight black spandex that shows her legs and booty. Her blue tank top is steached showing her cleavage and belly. Her shirt has the work Wii with the i’s looking like dildos. Her grey silver hair done up in a ponytail. She guides people in healthy errotic excersie. Her game doesn't have combat but she is well trained and fit.

Pyra/Mythra: the aegis blade from Xenoblade. Chosen weapon of the hero with human form she has two distinct forms and personality. Pyra a fiery redhead with short hair with fire powers, she is actually shy and awkward, but a great cook. With a heart tiara she wears a red dress with her large breasts spilling out with under boob. Mythra umor confidant with light based power, she also has a heart tiara and a valkyrie like outfit. More confident and rude than her twin she actually has smaller breast but makes up for it with her forwardness. She is also a bad cook. The two work together and save the world and pleasure their user.

3 2 1...Fight!

In the studio it is filled with yoga mats and ball with a large mirror in the background. Pyra sees herself in the mirror. “Oh my!” seeing her body with her breasts spilling out she puts a manicured hand to her face and blushes in arousal. “I want a turn!” transforming into Mythra the bold poses in the mirror and gives a wink and kiss to herself “i still have bigger breasts” says Pyra, “shut it Red” snaps Mythra.

“Time to begin students” says a seriene voice.

The sword girl/s turn to see Wii Trainer standing with her hands together in a peaceful pose. Mythra gets in a battle pose. Trainer raises her hand. “No need for that. Let's begin with some deep breathing.”

The trainer begins breathing deeply. Mythra is confused “we should attack while her guard is down” Pyra “she looks so related though. We should try that” taking control Pyra breathes in her large chest heaving in and out. “What are you doing?” Mythra asks.

“Good good , lets move to downward dog” Trainer moves closer then leans down putting her butt in the air. Pyra follows suit. “Why are you playing along?... oh that feels good” Mythra says feeling their muscles stretch. The girls not able to resist looking at their erotic pose in the mirror.

“Next Lizard pose” the trainer says nearly getting to the ground as she was crawling. Pyra mimics her groaning with pleasure. “Next the Wide leg fold pose” stitching her legs into the splits trainer then leans forward. 

Pyra tries to mimic “uh my breasts won't let me lean that far” “then let me do it!” Mythra takes over

“Good good now the Happy baby pose” Trainer gets on her back and puts her leg up. Mythra copies the pose and imagines her male companions railing her in this position.

“And finally the eagle pose” tainer palansees on one foot as her legs and arms twist around each other. Mythra awkwardly tried to copy it but was wobbly. Like a snake Wii Trainer gets out of her yoga pose and wraps around Mythra like a snake. Hitting pressure points around Mythra’s body she feels like she is getting an aggressive groping massage. One it was over she fell to her knees with her mussels so relaxed she could barely move. Mythra looks to Trainer almost in betrayal, trainer merely shrugs and says “fighting is a type of exercise i was just being smart about it. But time to serve you another lesson”

A flaming soccer ball comes out of nowhere and Trainer spikes it to Mythra. Just then Mythra changes to Pyra and the ball ricochets off her breasts and hits a smash ball breaking it and charging Pyra with it. “I honestly wasn’t expecting that” says Pyra

Activating the smash attack the two sword maiden become their third true form a Pheuma. A tall turquoise haired woman wearing blue and white armor on her thighs calves and arms emerges from light. Going or to the Trainer she whispers “that felt great let me return the favor.” using glowing energy she makes a a strap on that she redoes all the yoga moves as sex positions and herself as the man. With a final thrust Trainer is launched off screen explosively teleporting away

Winner Pyra/Mythra

As lady hands energy fills them for a moment all three girls are present and they hug each other their breasts squishing together. Pheuma speaks up “i’ll see you around girls wish we could have master Rex in our little circle though.” and chuckles as she disappears.

Trainer meanwhile is turned into a trophy of her going into cobra pose giving everyone a great view of her cleavage.


	16. Round 1 fight 15 Krystal vs Linkle

Round 1 fight 15

Corneria 

Krystal: this mysterious blue vixen is the the Girlfriend of fox McCloud leader of the star fox mercenary group. Able to use telepathic powers as well as space soldier skills she was a feme fatale. Having ditched the mystic bra and loin cloth of her adventure on dinosaur planet she wore a tight black space suit with blue armor on it. Armoured cups held in her voluptuous breasts and the suit squished her toned @$$. Her hair was short and as blue as her fur with pale highlights. A tiara with a blue gem rested on her forehead as silver bands clung to her hair, belt and tail. She was kind but also very emotional and prone to lashing out.

Linkle: this honest if naive Hylian is very very very distinctly related to the hero Link. having heard the legends passed down from her family she mistakenly took herself for the hero, and went off to defeat Ganondorf and save Zelda. But got lost on the way but had her own adventure and helped many people. Easily mistaken for a female Link this lady had long yellow braids in front of her years, stunning blue eyes and breen lipstick.over her head she wore a green hooded cloak vest thing. Her neck had a choker with a blue jewel on it. Her chest was very small expeccially for a bimbo, but she didn’t let this get her down, she wore a white bra with her trusty compass dangling in front of them. Her stomach was toned and ab filled from farm work and self imposed hero training. Her skirt was of a simple reddish brown cloth. That hung of her large hips and thighs. And finally her gorgeous brown leather boots. If she excelled with anything it was her powerful legs that could go on for days. This allowed her to run and shoot with her trusted crossbows.

3… 2… 1… Fight!

High above the capital city of the planet Corneria the Great Fox (mothership of the star fox team) flew with R-wings and Wolffen ships dogfighting around it. On top of the ship the two women faced each other. One with blasters and the other with crossbows. The two drew their weapons and ran for cover firing all the way. Krytal dove for cover but got one of the bolts in her leg. She winces but then realises she isn’t in pain. The cross bolt had bonced off but a erotic tingling sensation was spreading through her legs.

“Little girl, did you blunt your bolts?” Krystal asks from cover

Linkle shouts from her hiding spot. “Well yeah i didn’t really want to hurt you ms. kitty but i still had to fight back so Lady Hand gave me this special cross bolts” 

“That’s sweet. I would call it silly, but they had us change the frequency of our blasters so i understand. I feel kind of bad having to fight you now” Krystal says

“Don’t get me wrong I'm going to fight with all I got ms. kitty” Linkle yells back with a smile 

“I’m a fox not a cat Child!” Krystal says a little miffed

“Hey, I'm older than I look. Plus I raised cucco back home, I'm used to fighting off foxes.” Linkle jokes

The two smile coming to a understanding. Krytal throws a bomb over flushing Linkle out. As she runs she gets hit by some of Krystal’s blasts. It makes her body sting and tingle but then replacesd with a sort of numbing erotic feeling. That said she manages to jump on to a passing R-wing. With the high ground Linkle shoots down on Krystal’s position. Krystal hunker down but looks up to see Linkle with a bomb.

“You're not the only one with explosives” Linkle then tosses the bomb down. Krystal manages to get away but the explosive blasts of the top left of her armor revealing a yellow bra with tribal marking on it.

“Oh what that” Linkle says interestly

“I still wear my mystic outfit” Krystal says little embarrassed, white tattoos showing on her blue arm fur.

The R-wing flies off and Linkle jumps back to the great fox. The two women charge at each other firing away taking shots and feeling arousal take over. They tackle each other puting their weapons to each other’s heads matrix style but then they both blush realizing their free hand is grabbing each other’s breast and that their weapon’s magazines are empty. Leaping away from each other Krystal takes Linkle’s bra leaving only her hood.

The two reload and began firing at each other. Krystals space armored gets filled with holes to the point she rips it off revealing her dinosaur planet bra and loincloth. Linkle running out of bolts rips off her skirt to find any leftover ammo, leaving her only with her hood boots and compass.

Both out of Krystal reaches under her loincloth and pulls out a rod that extends into her magic staff. Linkle’s eyes widen “wait this whole time has that thing been up your…?”

Krystal grins “i’ll leave that up to your imagination” she then uses fox’s quick attack to get close to Linkle.

Linkle blocks Krystal’s staff with her boot “you don’t think my bows are my only weapon

The two then engage in an impressive display of martial arts. Linkle’s bows acting like clubs being blocked by Krystal's staff. Krystals kicks being blocked by Linkle’s boots. Eventually the two are breathiles face to face as they push their weapon’s against each other. They then drop their weapons and kiss each other.

From their R-wings team Starwolf and team Starfox watch as the two women fall into a passionate makeout session rolling around the wing. “Fox what’s your girlfriend doing?” Wolf says 

“Well do you have any idea how many lust filled shots they both took” Falco says not bothering to hide the lust in his voice.

“I just wish i was that hairless monkey right now” Fox says enjoying the show

“Obstacle ahead taking evasive maneuvers.” says ROB64 as he turns the ship the women falling off. The men in their ships cursing the robot for interrupting their peep show.

Krystal falls off the wing but Linkle grabs her staff preventing her from falling “‘why did you do that?”

“A hero doesn't take lives they save them” Linkle says holding on for dear life

Krystal chuckles “you really don’t get this game do you” she then let's go and is explosively teleported away.

Winner Linkle

Linkle is sad for Krystal’s lost but happy she won and jumps in the air like a cheerleader swinging her crossbows like pom poms

Krystal meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of her laying across the front of a R-wing like a classic car pinup.


	17. Round 1 fight 16 Bayonetta vs Dark Samus

Round 1 fight 16 final

Brinstar

Bayonetta: the Umbra witch with bewitching seductive personality. Her dark magic allowed her to fight demons and angle alike. Her clothing was actually made of her mystic hair,and when it is used for magic spells she is in the buff. Her clothes looked like a leather skin suit from her shoulders to her ankles. A V-neck from her neck to her pussy revealed her pale plump breasts and toned stomach. Her legs were meaty and strong as for her black heels the heel is actually a gun. Belts and tattoos adorn her arms, her face with ruby red lips blush and sharp glasses over her blue eyes as well as a beauty mark and gold hoop earrings. Her extra hare was up like a cone with red ribbon woven into it, as well as flowing down like black wings. 

Dark Samus: the evil doppelganger of the galactic bounty hunter Samus Aran. created by the mix Metroid prime, phazon radiation, Samus’ DNA, and a discarded suit of armor. This creature’s sole purpose is to consume the galaxy in darkness. After the bimbofication it became a she instead of a it. Her black armor sharp and shining made wider for her breasts. All in all she looked like a black female robot

3...2...1...Fight!

“Well love this is a nice place that reminds me of good old hell” Bayonetta says with a pose, Dark Samus just glowers and floats over. “Hmm silent type eh? That's all right, I'll do all the talking.”

Dark Samus thinks to herself that this is a annoying witch and tries blasting her with her phazone lazer. Bayonetta doges it by leaning backwards like a stripper, she then shoots back at Dark Samus but her armor reflects the small bullets annoying her even more.

Now ticked Dark Samus pulls out her phazon energy whip. Bayonetta looks excited “now that looks like some great baby making practice.”

Dark smous looks a bit disturbed but goes for the attack, Bayonetta leaps backwards and grabs one of the fleshy poles holding the platforms together. She then swings around it like a pole dancer. Twerking her @$$ and feeling herself up from the waist up DArk Samus can’t help but blush blue from the display. Bayonetta then swings on the pole and launches herself at Dark Samus heel kicking her in the ribs.

Dark Samus finally fed up and launched a missile that blast the witch off her feet. Dark Samus then grabs her with the whip, swinging her on the bomb that holds the two sides together. Dark then wraps Bayonetta in phazon energy causing her to orgasm due to the radiation. Dominatrix style Dark stands over Bayonetta stomping on her and sipping her, with every hit Bayonetta moans and the bombs detonate until the platform splits. Dark samus looks down to see Bayonetta fall, but instead time slows down and Bayonetta gets small butterfly wings that fly her to the top platform.

“You like stomping, well I know someone with really big feet.” Bayonetta then recites a spell, and poses as her clothes fly off leaving her in the nude. In the background Bayonetta’s contract demon Madam Butterfly steps out of a portal. Madame Butterfly is a huge blue demon with a long dress trailing behind her, a split in the front reveals her smooth legs and large heels. Her chest barea and glowing red eyes with fangs and horned headdress. 

Dark Samus can only gawk as Madam Butterfly crushes her under her gigantic heel. In a puff of black shadows Madam Butterfly disappears. Bayonetta looks down at dark samus her helmet broken revealing a face similar to samus’ just blue and somewhat translucent. Bayonetta chuckles “shame you cover that cute face, unfortunately we are out of time to play.”

Only able to turn her head Dark Samus sees the yellow acid lava rising. Looking back up she sees Bayonetta sending her off with a strip show. Taking off her clothes sitting down she spreads and lifts her legs in a V. She then kneels on one knee while her leg stretches behind her as she thrust her chest out.

Blushing furiously Dark Samus is almost glad the acid comes and blast her away to be explosivly teleported.

Winner Bayonetta

Bayonetta does a little dance as her clothes rematerlize. “How fun, but i rather go shopping

Dark Samus meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of her standing intemidatly as a sexy robot.


	18. Round 2 fight 1 Nia vs Pokémon Trainer

Round 2 fight 1

Gaur Plain

Nia: the cat woman from Xenoblade, after her first victory she had swelled into a catty seductress. She wore a yellow bra and panties with her hood and sleeves in tack as a jacket. 

Pokemon Trainer: also known as green has matured as well, her skirt is shorter and her top is tight with a belly skirt. More makeup covers her face and she is ready for this challenge.

3 2 1… fight!

Go Ivysaur. A green woman emergis. A large flower bud on her back is. She is around Ni’s size. Her green hair has ear like tufts and leaves and flowers cover her breast and pussy.

“No holding back this time” Says Nia, she summons her tiger Dromarch and the two attack Ivysaur.

“Use vine whip,” Green calls out. From her large flower Ivy sour reveals two tentacles like vines. She uses them to group and whip Nia but Dromarch attacks from behind. switching to Dromarch she pleasure whips the tiger but then Nia uses this as a chance to slash Ivysaur.

Down on her knees the Pokemmon sees her foes approach. “I hear the flowers are the most delicate parts.” Nia then begins to strip the flower clothing off of Ivysaur

“Use Leech seed” Green orders. Ivysaur spits seeds onto her foes that latch on and begin to suck the energy out of them. 

Nia, shocked and angry, throws Ivyasur down the Chasm in the middle of the arena.

Ivysaour is defeated, Nia looks at Green and gloats “you can’t beat two on one!”

“True, go pokeballs!” Throwing two pokeballs out two different women appear from the light

One is a yellow mouse woman. A Little under five feet, she had a plump heart shaped but a lightning bolt tail, perky breasts and red spots on her cheek. “Pikachu”

The other woman was more canine. She wore blue puffy pants that had no crotch showing her tight pussy. Her legs were black and bent like a dog.her stomach was filled with abbs and between two well sized yellow breasts was a spike. Her arms were folded and well muskulared. Her blue fox-like face had a stern expression as well as black tattoos on her face. behind her canine ears her hair was done in black dreadlocks. Overall she looked like a woman warrior. “Lucario  
Before Nia can reach Pikachu uses quick attack to knock Dromarch down to the rock pillars down below. Lucario meanwhile takes a fighting stance inviting Nia to come forward.

Hopping around like a live wire Dromarch can’t keep track of the mouse girl until she tackles him. She then zaps his dick with electricity paralyzing him and his dick into an erection. Pikachu then gives a little boob job and licks Dromarch’s dick. Seeing Dromarch’s expression of being raped, Pikachu gives a laugh on how the cat was the mouse's prey. The then hotdogs his dick with her huge bubble but and twerks.

It’s too much for Dromarch and the tiger man ejaculates. But it snaps him out of his paralysis “you uncouth woman” he tries to swipe at Pikachu, but she uses iron tail to slap him in the face so hard that he falls into the pit below and explosively teleports.

“Pikachu” she says victoriously pumping her fist in the air.

Meanwhile on the grassy plain on the top of the stage the two warriors get ready for battle. Lcario closes her eyes. Seeing it as an insult Nia charges with her blade. Lucario dodges and his palm strikes Nia's side. Nia angrily swipes again and again but Lucario keeps sidestepping striking Nia with quick powerful moves.

“How are you doing that your eyes are closed and i have a sword” Nia complains

“I all things through arua” nia shivers as Lucario speaks directly into her soul.

Lucario sees Nia Breathing hard. “The leech seed from my fallen sister is your undoing. You are a warrior. I'm surprised you did not notice” nia curses under her breath for not realizing sooner as the vines from the seed tighten around her breast..

“Now feel the wrath of my family's Aura!'' Lucario opens her eyes. She holds her hands in a dragon ball z like position and charges a glowing blue sphere. With a dog like bark she launches it and it strikes Nia

Nia feels like her soul is directly getting attacked by Lucario's. She feels her commitment, her dedication. Her love of her trainer, the sorrow of Ivesour’s loss, the sister like annoyance and carrying of Pickachu, and the many, many, represed secual urges. Over all it hurt, but also felt really hor and erotic. 

Lucario runs, jumps, and delivers one final punch that drops Nia to the abyss below to be explosively teleported away.

Winner Pokemon Trainer

“You did it guys” Green congratulates her pokemon. Lady hands energy swelling her making her look more like a Gym Leader than a Trainer.

“Thank you master” Lucario says through aura as Green pats her head, internally smiling.

“Pika pika” Pikachu grins like a cat asking to be praised more

“You did great too Ivysaur, we couldn't have beaten them without you.” Green says to her defeated pokemon, who grins then glows evolving into a huge plant woman

Nia meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of her in a cat maid position.


	19. Round 2 fight 2 Peach vs Pyra/Mythra

Round 2 fight 2

Figure-8 Circuit

Pyra/Mythra: the Twin aegis blade girls have decided to work more as a team, their past victory made them similar in hourglass figure and in honor of their original form wear Pneuma’s outfit.making them bimbo valkyries

Peach: the mushroom princess was still trying to keep her ladylike appearance but her nipples were clearly showing above her top. Her stockings were lace with mario power ups pattern that you could see her legs through, and her pussy was dripping missing her boyfriend.

3 2 1 fight!

Pyra pulls out her weapon and charges but her blade is blocked by Peach’s umbrella. The two parry blows for a bit as a bunch of shy guys on go karts pass. As they do one turns to the other and says “did you see the princes and some anime chick fighting next to the track?”

Mythra takes over and disarms peach. She goes for the kill but her blade is blocked by her frying pan. Mythra’s eyes go wide “wait you can cook.?”

Smiling Peach relaxes “well i don;t mean to brag but my cakes are so good that it’s half the reason bowser kidnaps me on a regular basis.”

Mythra puts on a smug smile “i do enjoy making a meal for my party every now and then i’m quite good”

“Yeah right” Pyra complains “your last meal asked us to put it out of its misery before we could take a bite. Anyway let’s fight this pink b-”

“My cooking is not bad, I'll prove it!” Mythra takes over grabbing a party ball she cracks it open letting food fall out. She then throws it all in a pot, boils it and offers it to peach.

Peach politely takes a bite and receives 25% damage. “That was worse than bowser’s cooking. Ok that’s it” she pulls out a toad “go get me my cooking tools”

The shy guys drive past again “this isn’t that edible track right? Why is there a cooking show?”

A table is set up and Peach is wearing only a chef’s hat and an apron that says “eat my cake” Mythra still wore her armor but had her own appren on eager to learn and repressing Pyra’s internal complaints.

Peach yanks an eggplant from the ground “i'm going to teach you how to make eggplant parmesan. My italian boys do love their local cuisine. First you slice your eggplant.” 

Peach neatly cuts her eggplant, while Mythra hacks at her like she’s chopping wood “then you toast it”

Peach browns her’s in a frying pan, while Mythra uses her powers to BBQ it. “Now we make the sauce.” 

Peach crushes her tomatoes carefully adding salt, garlic, onion, oil, and other spices. Mythra smashes it all together. “Then we layer it in a baking pan”

Peach carefully layers her is like a seven layer cake. Mythra throws it all together “now we top it with cheese and bake.”

Both throw some cheese on top and put it in the oven. The shy guys pass again “something smells good”

When the food is done Peach takes a bite “not bad for a first time, but definitely needs practice”

Mythra takes it as praise “i’ll try again right now. Look there's even another party ball to get ingredients”

She doesn't hear Peach and Pyra’s warning to look both ways before crossing the street and gets rammed by a shy guy. 

Mythra’s aprean clad boobs block the shy guy’s face as he spins out of control. When they finally stop the shy guy looks up and sees the party ball “don’t some of those explode?”

“Oh no” Mythra says

“Why couldn’t you have just asked me for cooking lessons?” Pyra says

The ball explodes, blasting them to be explosively teleported away.

Winner Peach

Peach feels the energy course through her, her privates barely being concealed by the apperon. “Oh that feels nice. Wonder if the mario bros would like a cake so long as i’m dressed? They can help with the icing”

Pyra and Mythra meanwhile are transformed into a trophy of the two face to face. Breasts squished together about to kiss and their hands linked making a heart shape.


	20. Round 2 fight 3 Lucina vs Zelda

Round 2 fight 3

Coliseum

Lucina: Warrior princess from fire emblem, she fights for honor and love to protect her kingdom. While filled with lady hand’s power she is quite busty with her breasts hanging out. But knowing the next stage is a coliseum she dresses like the hero king Marth.

Zelda: Beautiful princess Zelda master of magic. But knowing the next stage is a coliseum she tresses as the stealthy ninja Sheik so better battle her opponent.

3...2...1...fight!

Lucina wearing her mask in disguise charges Sheik. Sheik blocks with his knife. The two parrie blows back and forth. Sheik thinks to himself, normally they didn;t go for other royals since Link was peasant born. But this blue haired knight was quite noble. It must be marth from fire emblem, wouldn’t mind entering into “negotiations” between their kingdoms.

The stadium rumble platforms began rising from the ground. Using his ninja like skills Sheik jumps on the platforms and escapes from sight. Lucina stands ready, she hears a noise behind her she turns just in time to stop a barrage of needles. Jumping platform to platform Sheik keeps launching attacks. Though fighting for her life Lucina can’t help but notice Sheik’s cute but. Maybe she could convince him to join her team and they could get to “know” each other better at knight.

Lucina jumps up on the platform to face Sheik in close quarter combat. The two leap platform to platform trading blows in midair. Exhausted the two crossdressers make it to the tallest platform and lock blades. Simitalilsly the two thought that no matter how cute their oponite they had to end this, even if it meant using a cheap move. At once they both reach out to grab the other’s balls!

And instead felt wet slick flatness. The platforms crashed back into the ground. “So your a uh…” says Sheik

“Yeah, and you're not a....” Lucina responds

“No, no i’m not… we probably should let go” Sheik says and the two women let go of each other’s privates

“In that case” Lucina takes off her mask and tears at her chest letting her breasts hang free. She then tears out her pants until all she is wearing below the waist is her boots. Finally she undoes her hair letting the blue locks fall to the ground “ah that feels good, so why dress as a trap?”

“I’m not a trap, I was in hiding from the evil king that took my kingdom” Sheik says as she transforms into Zelda using magic. Her pink dress tearing from her suddenly inflated breasts and butt

“Oh in disguise to fight a war i did that” says lucina then blushing “though you do look cute as a guy”

“Oh so do you” says Zelda as the two just awkwardly stand and blush trying not to look at each other “oh and i’m sorry”

“For what?” says Luucina

“For this” Zelda then summons a phantom knight that uses its large sword to knock Lucina off the stage and be explosively teleported away. “Sorry sheika ar pretty much ninjas and ninjas stab each other in the back

Winner Zelda

That’s two victories Zelda felt bad about, but at least she won

Lucina meanwhile was transformed into a trophy of her self standing wearing only her boots and her cape. A sword in one hand and her mask in the other. With a smirk on her face.


	21. Round 2 fight 4 Isabelle vs Tifa

Round 2 fight 4

Brinstar Depths

Isabelle: this adorable dog girl from the animal crossing universe. After her last victory she had grown taller and more human. Her secretary vest was tight and her white shirt underneath had some buttons open to show off her cleavage. Her butt was soft and peach lice with her fur pattern being somewhat heart shaped, with her tail wagging around 

Tifa Lockhart: hero from final fantasy. This freedom fighter was a pure brawler. This large woman had only black overall straps to cover her breast. Her abb filled stomach ended with a black mini skirt that was pulled up by her larg @$$ that a breeze could reveal her pussy. Her large thighs were only distracted by ehr red heeled boots. Dark makeup made this woman beautiful and powerful as her long black hair reached the ground in an odd ponytail.

3...2...1...fight!

The brinstar Depths was an island floating above a huge lake of lava. Tifa cracks her knuckles in her fingerless gloves as the little secretary looks around. “Bet you’ve never been in a place like this little doggy. I would go easy on you but this is a fight.”

Tifa is about to charge when Kraid rises from the lava. A gigantic reptile with three eyes and three horns. This godzilla sized alien slashes at the platform. Both women are so surprised by the appearance of the beast they are caught unaware as the island they are on starts to rotate like a wheel. Isabelle stumbles and trips out of sigh. Tifa meanwhile jumps to grab a ledge before she falls to her doom. 

Climbing up she tries to get to a stable spot as space pirates land in front of her. The insect-like aliens pull out their blades and shriek at Tifa ``I'm pretty sure this isn’t normally supposed to happen” Tifa says, getting in a fighting stance, used to fighting monsters but wishing her team was there.

Before she can attack, rifle shots ring out and the space pirates fall dead with bullet holes in their head. Tifa looks towards the sound and there on top of a pillar stands Isabelle but she looks completely different.

Wearing green space armor, Isable has an hourglass figure. Armor plating hugs her thick thighs, a grey metal chain mail for mobility surrounds her bikini and stomach area hugging tight so you can see every muscle and even a little indent with her pussy.a little hole in the back to allow her tail to wag freely. The chest plate was a size too small so you could see the strain as it tried to keep her breasts in. she wore no helmet so her bobtail hair and floppy ears were in plain view, but there was a fire in her eyes and Tifa never noticed how sharp canine teeth were till that moment as she smiled down with a burst rifle in her hands

“What the ####?” Tifa says

“Hi there, i don’t get to wear this often since Doom says I should only wear it in hellscapes. Well i see lava and monsters so this counts.” Isabelle says

“Wait you and doom guy? He’s not even part of the smash roster! Plus I thought you and the villager were, you know?” Tifa says trying to make seance of this

“Oh I've had my share of office romance with the mayor, but he’s my boss. Besides Doom he’s just so, so biiiig.” Isabelle says slowly her large tongue licking her lips as she salivated with desire

“He can be rough and intense but he knows how to treat us fluffy folk, he can snuggle with me in a couch all day, or ram me like I'm in heat. Ah! Such a man”

“Now what?” Tifa says staring at the long ranged weapon in the dog’s hands

“Now we kick @$$ and chew gum more of those things coming in” Isabell tosses her rifle to Tifa because sure enough more space pirates were incoming.

Sci-fi rock music blared as the two women shoot the oncoming hoard. Tifa shoots them before they can land on the island, whenever they got to close she would simply punch them off. But with Kraid constantly shifting the island she kept losing her footing.

She couldn’t help but watch as Isabell went crazy with her Machine gun, when she was out of ammo she switched to a laser pistol. The island shifts and Tifa trips, losing her line of sight with the dog. Space Pirates are closing in but it’s head is blown off. Isabelle gets in close quarters with a shotgun shooting another in the head and the final in the chest as she cocks the gun “I love that sound” Isabell says, cocking her gun again.

Tifa looks and sees pirate blood all over Isabell’s body, except for around the bikini area where something else leaked. Tifa nearly gagged. This furry was getting off by the sheer violence. This dog had issues. “You're a real jekyll and Hyde you know. And aren't those suits supposed to be space proof?”

Isabell sees her leak and blushes “dear me, how unlady like. Well if you must know this was originally designed for my old form, Doom didn’t take in account changes when he gave it to me.”

Tifa was about to say something else when giant space pirates landed. Isabelle takes charge “looks like they are bringing out their big guns, so time to bring out the heavy artillery” Isabell then tosses Tifa a chaingun while she gets her Gauss cannon ready “keep them busy!”

Tifa unloades on the Space pirates while Isabel gets headshots with the precision of a sniper. Soon all the enemies are dead but the island shifts again. “Were never going to see the end of these with that big guy around” says Tifa pointing to Kraid

Isabelle begins to aim with her Gauss cannon “you can’t deal a lethal hit from here.” Tifa says

“I know but I can distract him,” Isabelle then aims for Kraid’s crotch and fires her last shot.

The behemoth roars in pain as it grabs it’s crotch. Isabell turns to Tifa “you're a brawler right? You have strong arms?”

“yeah ?” Tifa says wondering where this was going

“Then toss me at that big brute,” Isabell orders.

Tifa Grabs the shorter Dog woman and tosses her like a baseball pitcher. Isabelle lands on Kraids head, She pulls out the B.F.G. and Points it directly into Kraid's third eye “eat this you m##### ######!”

With a gigantic green blast Kraid’s head is mostly blasted off. Tifa watches dumbfounded as the giant falls backwards into the lava. Then Isablle lands nets to her punching the around with such force to cause a small crater

“Well that was exhilarating” Isabell says her body trembling with pleasure “I used up most of my ammo to take care of that beast, but i think i have enough to give you a decent fight”

Tifa looks at Isabell, then to the gory mess of Kraid sinking into the lava, then back at Isabelle “Nope! Nope, for your next opponent’s sake i hope the next stage isn’t more sci-fi stuff” 

Tifa then flips Isabell the double bird and jumps off the ledge to be explosively teleported away

Winner Isabelle

Isabell feels Lady hand’s energy course through her, the armor creaks not meant to hole her increased size. She pulls an emergency latch and the armor pops off leaving her nude. “Oh! I wonder how doom would like to hit this now that i’m no longer a quarter his size” Isabell blushes as her tongue lags and she grabs her redding face as her mind fills with lewd thoughts

Tifa meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of her standing up holding her hands above her like she was stretching her straps about to snap off.


	22. Round 2 fight 5 Samus vs Makoto

Round 2 fight 5

Mementos

Samus:the best bounty hunter of the metroid universe. After her last victory this blond bombshell had outgrown her power armor. She had modified it but wasn’t happy about it. The orange chest plate was like a metal bra a size too small cutting into her breast flesh. Around her waist it was like a bikini with thigh guards. She managed to fit her hand cannon over one arm but her extra one couldn’t fit her nails and had to be fingerless. Her boots were high heeled, underneath she still wore her blue skin suit, but the fabric had stretched and grown almost translucent making it so she might as well be nacked underneath. She was just glad the energy field around the armor was as strong as ever

Makoto Niijima: of the phantom thieves, after her latest victory lady hand’s power swelled in her butt doubled in size making so no underwear could ever fit. Her breasts expanded as well bursting her top making only her arm armer remanded, but the armor crept up the side of her breasts making her sharp and dangerous. The spikes on her outfits had lengthen by a good four inches. She looked like a demon of judgment in the metaverse. Her scarf hung at her side, blowing meekly in the wind. Her mask is more of an eye visor now. More mature she was ready to fight

3...2...1...Fight!

The mementos stage was in the metaverse. Flashing red and white lights everywhere. Trains of thoughts creating hazards. Samus looked around and concluded that this must be what space pirates see when they are high off of phazon. 

Makota shoots at Samus. Her energy shield blocks the shot but she still moves. Samus realizes this is Makoto’s home turf and tries to think of a way to turn the field to her advantage.

She doesn't get a chance when a cat bus drives by and drops off the rest of the phantom thieves. Jokar in a trenchcoat, looking alike a anime pretty boy, Skull with a leather jacket looking like a tough guy greaser, Panther wearing a red catsout that focused and her curves, Fox looking a bit like a samurai furry, and noir wearing something akin to a sexy musketeer outfit. “Were here to help Queen” they say

Samus spat, gangs like this never fought fair, but she was used to it. The Phantom thieves charged at her. Samous douged Noir’s ax and placed a bomb on her chest, blowing her bra off. Fox tries to slash at her but Samus dodges and hits him with an energy whip. She stopped when he started to moan in pleasure

“Wiping the boys is my job” says panther coming in close with a whip. It lashes around Samus’ arm cannon, skull tries to hit her from behind but she doges and throws panther into him

“Punks” Samus says as she launches missiles at the two phantom thieves, one in Panther’s pussy and the other in Skull’s @$$. The two shriek at the sudden penetration and scream as the missile goes off.

Samus turns to see Joker and Queen (makoto) “not bad but your still outnumbered” Says Queen

Samous looks at the two’s outfits “are you two related?”

“Wha? No!” says joker “if we were it would be wrong to do this” the two begian to kiss. Queen puts her tongue into Joker's mouth as he fondles her huge breasts.

Samous tries to take aim but is blown back as the two’s persona’s a transformer like bike girl and a demon like appearance. She looks and sees she is surrounded all the phantom thieves having summoned their persona’s “any last words bounty hunter?” Makoto says as they all aim their guns at her

Samus just smiles “i’ve fought in werder places, and i always use the environment.” before they can ask a train passes overhead. Samus jumps and latches on with her energy whip as the train takes her to the other side of the stage where a smash ball is waiting.

Samus breaks the ball and glows. Makota barely has time to mutter “oh” before a gigantic energy beam is shot and launches all the phantom thieves off the stage to be explosively teleported away.

Winner Samus!

Samus feels Lady hand’s energy course through her by another victory. Her already brittle suit from the shot, pops off of her like a soda can filled with mentos. The growth is so much her blue skin suit even rips showing off her fine breast and @$$ “great that’s going to take even more modifications”

Makoto meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of her phantom thieves outfit standing over her schoolgirl outfit like a tempting succubus.


	23. Round 2 fight 6 Palutena vs Bayonetta

Round 2 fight 6

Umbra Clock Tower

Palutena: The curvy Goddess was ready for her next match. The goddess of light looked more like the goddess of love. Her toga was wrapped loosely around her. Her large breasts only half covered with her nipples starting to poke out. Around her waist a slight breeze would blow the fabric away showing her wet pussy. Around her waist was a leather belt that had an assortment of gold ornaments that she could use as emergency dildos. Her thighs were covered in embroidered stockings that went down to her sandal heeled feet. Her makeup was an emerald green to go with her vibrant hair . eyeshadow lipstick and nails giving her a beautiful but dangerous look. 

Bayonetta: after her last victory Bayonetta had gotten a haircut. Her short hair made her look feisty, her arms had white loves with long black tassels like wings. Her black catsuit had also gotten some upgrades with diamond pattern holes moving up her legs revealing her thighs and finally her pussy. Her outfit was completely backless revealing the top of her round rear end. And finally her top had a perfect boob window. With a special msh in the shape of archance symbols to keep them in as well as a pendant hanging from her neck.

3...2...1...Fight!

The Umbra clock was falling down an endless cliff, demons and angel monsters fighting in the background as the clock hands went wild. Palutena grabs her staff and dramatically points it to Bayonetta “prepare to face divine judgment”

Bayonetta just laughs “like a child could do anything”

Palutena loses her wise demeter and pouts a bit “what's that supposed to mean!”

“I’ve faced gods before and they don’t look anything like you, plus you look like a kid who got into mom’s makeup. Did mummy not teach you how to apply makeup?”

“I am a Goddess older than greece. Thousands worship me hoping for my affection” Palutena rebukes

Bayonetta chuckles again “what are you one of those maiden goddesses?”

Palutena turns red “i’ve had sex!”

“I doubt you can seduce a man. Only a real woman can do that” Bayonetta then puts her hands behind her head and poses showing off her breasts.

“I’ll show you seduction you hag” Palutena then slams her staff in the ground she leans on it sticking her rear out as her toga slides off her mediterranean skin. The pose said one thing “worship my @$$”

“As fun as that would be to see your seduction skills. I doubt our audience would let us” Bayonetta casually points to an angle that charges at her before she shoots it in the face. A demon meanwile tries to sneak up on Palutena but she blasts it with light magic.

“You're not getting out of this PIT!” as Palutena shouts the name a young anime pretty boy angle floats from the sky

“Yes lady palutena!” Pit salutes with his eyes closed

“Pit keep these monsters at bay while i show this hussy her place” Palutena orders

“These shrimps won't be a problem.” pit says looking at the titans sized monsters flying in the background “now who are you fighting … ack! That lady isn’t dressed very modestly” Pit says startled at Bayonetta's catsuit as she winks and blows a kiss

“Well i’m prettier!” Palutena says

“Of course you are lady… Ack! Your not wearing any underwear lady Palutena” Pit panics

Palutena growls “I don't have time for this, take this sacred treasure and fly!” 

She pushes the pegasus wings onto Pit giving him unlimited flight time then pushes him off the clock. Pit screams till he remembers he can fly then starts taking down the angels and demons in aerial combat

“Nice boy, but isn't he a bit young?” Bayonetta sys trying to imply something

“He’s older than he looks and completely legal, now let's do this” Palutena says slamming her staff in the ground again.

Bayonetta chuckles “i’ll have to tease your altar boy later. For now…” she rips one of the lock hands off and slams it into the ground like a pole “Dance off!”

The two women stand next to their respective polls. Bayonetta starts swinging on the poll when she stops her legs are around the poll one hand on the other up in the air as she winks at an invisible audience.

Pa;utena swings on her poll then grips with nothing but her thighs as her arms are outspread like a swan

“So you do know how to dance?” Bayonetta says

“I’ve been working with a poll for thousands of years” Palutena gives a confident grin

Bayonetta not to be out done she goes upside down then spreads her legs a perfect 180 degrees. Then she wraps her legs around the poll.. Lets go and lift her body up. Once her body is horizontal he pauses to pose showing off her breasts to Palutenas and giving a wink. Once up right again she hugs the pole like a fire man and rubs her pussy against the metal lubing it up so she slides down once on the ground again she finishes with a pose.

Palutena humfs. “Look mom n hands” all four of her limbs are off the ground and poll. Gripping it with her surprise @$$ muscles Palutena outreaches her arms and slowly slides down the pole like a goddess descending the skies. Grabbing on again she spins around the pole like a whirlwind stopping with her legs around it but her back is arched just as a torrent of golden rain falls on her like the flash dance water scene. Turns out it was angel blood from Pit’s fight but now Palutena was completely drenched. She hugged and moved up the pole like she was climbing a giant of a man making the one woman audience wishing she was climbing on her, her wet body soaking onto her

Bayonetta not wanting to be outdone does her end credit dance. Then dancing on the poll using her witchtime to make every moment in slow motion. Finishing it with a swing on the poll and moving one of her flexible legs at 90 degrees giving the goddess full view of her pussy.

Palutena, impressed with the dance but confident in her own abilities, rips off her toga. Now wearing nothing but her sandal heels she swings on the poll nude. Every movement making her more and more aroused. Only her magic kept her connected to her well lubed poll. Bayonetta ws getting aroused as well. Using her magic she removed her clothes as well using her hair as an extra limb to do more impossible positions.

The two women were completely lost in the lust of their own bodies, but Bayonetta was falling behind. Finally Palutena finishes by spinning all the way to the top of her staff then balancing on top of it with one hand like a martial artist. Bayonetta had lost.

But Palutena was lost in lust. She lowers herself onto the dildo end of her staff and rails herself. The poll unceremonious falls sideways so the goddess is on the ground. Bayonetta, still naked can’t help but congratulate her opponent. “That's the first time a goddess has gotten the better of me. Some other time will have to show each other our moves. But for now, well my clothes aren't just fashion”

Bayonetta takes her heel off and points the gun at Palutena who manages to speak through her lust filled moans “neither are mine. Super lazer!” A beam of energy erupts from Palutena staff blindsiding the exhausted witch. And explosively teleporting her away

Winner Palutena!

Pit Lands next to his lady having beaton all his foes. He watches as his Palutena swells with Lady hand’s energy, her Toga little more than a towel against her volpus form.

Pit tries to look away, blocking the view with one hand. “I’m done lady Palutena but i think i like our world's fights more.”

“Oh Pit your just in time to help with my victory celebration” She says her voice filled with lust

“Celebration like a party? Will there be pin on the tail on the minotaur? i love that game”

“Oh you sweet naive boy. You're lucky I know what you hiding under those short pants” Palutena then rips off Pit’s toga as the angel screams in surprise as his goddess takes advantage of him.

Bayonetta meanwhile is transformed into a trophy in her catsuit as she strikes a stripper pose.


	24. Round 2 fight 7 Robin vs Futaba

Round 2 fight 7

Arena Fefox

Robin: the Strategist of Fire emblem had her white pigtails hanging to her knees. Her looks made her look more like a slutty school girl than a military leader. With a mini skirt and bra. But she still wore her sorceress cloak and was ready for battle.

Futaba Sakura: the red headed shadow thief was bustier than ever. Her black cat suit was about to tear at the pink neon seams. Confident now with her gamer skills she was ready to beat her next enemy and feel the ecstasy of the lady hand course through her like the Metaverse’s energy.

3...2...1...fight!

The Fefox arena was a small platform that constantly changed with hundreds of onlookers waiting for the carnage. Futaba looked around. Oh fire emblem. I love that game, I think I even have an outfit to go with it. Pulling up a customization screen Futaba changes. No lounger was she wearing a black tech suit. But now she looked like a egytion goddess. Her orange hair touched the ground. Are desert royalty patterned loin cloth hugged her titanic hourglass hips. Around her chest was badly wrapped mummy cloth that showed off her nipples. He wore egyption bracelets and necklaces. As well as ankh earrings and a snake tiara. To finish the look she had red kohl eyeliner. Yet she still wore her nerd glasses.

She looks around and finds a killing edge blade. She twirls the curved blade around a bit. “Their now i look just like a warrior princess”

Robin pulls out her own blade. “Just because you dress as a fighter doesn't mean you are one. Lets see your skill”

The two women clash blades. A sword duel of olympic caliber raged on. The arena kept changing but the women hardly noticed. Though their faces did flush red whenever the arena changed into platforms held up by statues of muscular and well endowed men.

“How am i not winning?” Roben asks as their blades crash

“I’m from the future to me your just a video game and i know all your moves” Fataba mocks

“I’ll just come up with a new strategy” Robin counters

Fatuba smirks “please i know more about you than you, like did you know in some games you're a guy?”

“Wha!?” Robin falters 

Fatuba uses that as a opportunity to press forward timing the strikes of the Killing edge to push Robin back “oh yeah, you become a handsome anime guy, i even had a crush on you” Robin is losing her focus with embarrassment “if you don’t end up with the main character you can be shipped with any of the companions. Tell me do you have any lesbian thoughts of your comrades. That was a big no no in olden times right?”

“At least i’m not wearing my villain clothes” Robin snaps back

“What? How do you?” Futaba is now on the defensive.

“You're not the only one that can look up their enemies, of course I have to use magic.” Robin replied [ressing her advantage “in your game you create a whole egyption nightmare that almost kills your friends. You may be hot as h*** and smart, but at least i never went crazy like you did.”

How could you understand i was dealing with major emotional and mental problems” Fatuba tries to defend

“Maybe” Robin says “but i live in a medial like world people die to horrible causes all the time so i;m a bit numbed honestly”

“So you know my secret. Do you really think that will let you beat me?” Futaba says

“No i think it will distract you whale i use modern items to kick your butt” Robin then grabs a home run bat, charges her attack and smacks the stunned Futaba right on her exposed rear end launching her off the arena to be explosively teleported away. “And to answer you question yes i have lesbian thoughts how can’t i after seeing your fine @$$”

Winner Robin!

Robin feels lady hand’s magic flow threw her expanding her to look like a sorcerer queen.

Futaba meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of a sexy gamer girl lying on her couch with nothing but her underwear on.


	25. Round 2 fight 8 Ashley vs Linkle

Round 2 fight 8

Great Plateau Tower

Ashley: the wario ware witch had increased in age with the lady hand’s energy. Her red dress was tight and barely reached her thighs. S skull pendant hung around her neck bouncing on the newly developed breasts. Her eyes sparkled red with lust and malice. Black heels adorned her pale feet. And her fiery crown topped her black flowing hair. All that said she still wore skull panties and was immature.

Linkle: the ditzy hero was ready for round two. She had prepared her equipment. Her hood and skirt repared. The energy from her previous victory had grown her breasts out so now she had to dig for her compass. She felt bad for the fox lady she had beaten but was going to do her best not to let her sacrifice be in vain.

3...2...1...Fight!

The tower was ridiculously tall giving a view of the entire breath of the wild hyrule. Ashley was ready for battle; she brandishes her wand, and is instantly disappointed when Linkle isn’t looking. “Oh i can see my village from here.”

“Pay attention you blond bimbo” Ashley shoots her dark magic at Linkle

He ditzy adventure instead duck and looks down the tower. “Wow we sure are high up”

“What? No! Fight back you dumb kid!” Ashley complains

“That's not very nice, you don’t look that older than me, or are you one of those youthful grannies i hear about?” Ashley gawks from the rude out of nowhere comment linkle just said “but if you want me to fight fine” 

Linkle then pulls out her crossbows and fires at Ashley. Her lust filled bolts hit the witch who feels a familiar ich start in her loins. She quickly fires off a dark spell and then tears at her new dress to finger her pussy.

Linkle gets hit by the shadow magic but instead of pain she feels intense ecstasy. She feels like her whole body is covered in a erotic massage. She feels herself up enjoying the pleasure of her thick thighs and @$$. 

She then looks over and sees Ashley on the ground tearing at her clothes mastabating like a sow in heat. “Hey? Hello? Magic girl?”

Unable to get Ashleys attention she pulls out a bomb and detonates it in the middle of the arena destroying the spire. But it also snaps Ashley out of her self pleasure.

“I didn;t hit you with that many bolts. You must not have a lot of experience with this?” Linkle says walking up

“What now i’ve done it lots of times with… with many boys i mean men!” ashley tries to cover 

“How old are you?” Linkle says

“What i;, a grown woman!” linkle just crosses her arms and lifts a eyebrow “i’m 18”

“Wow your about my age sorry i called you a granny” linkle says instantly cheerful

“Why are you so cheerful?” Ashley says embarrassed

“Because i met a new friend” Linkle says happily

“Friend?” Ashley says confusedly

“Yeah i mean i know we have to fight but there's no reason we cant be friends after the battle right?” Linkle says

Ashley always wanted a friend but she was sceptical “are you sure you want a dark witch to be your friend?”

“Oh yes! I mean I'm the hero so I have to be good, but I would love to have a magic friend, maybe we can team up light and dark together to beat evil.” Linkle is already planning their BFF future

Ashley just laughs, she had never met someone as honestly naive as linkle “alright after the match well be friends”

The two go to shake hands. But just then the spire reforms, knocking the two off the tower the girls scream but Linkle grabs her new friend and tosses her on the tower. “Don’t worry i have a glider… wait no that’s link EEEEEEEK!”

Linkle falls and is explosively teleported away

Winner Ashley!

Ashley stared in shock. She felt Lady hand energy flow through her; she matured and grew more until her breast and butt would make the other Nintendo princesses jealous. But she didn’t care. She just wanted to be a kid agins and play with her new friend “I curse you Lady hand!”

Linkle meanwhile was transformed into a trophy of her lost looking at a map, her little clothing slipping off and a coo coo on her head.


	26. Semi-finals fight 1 Peach vs Isabelle

Semi-finals fight 1

Smashville 

Peach: the Princess of the mushroom had become full bimbo. In fact the only clothes she wore was pink high heeled boots and pink long sleeved lace gloves. Accompanied by her blue orb earrings a pink coaker and her crown. Her practically nude body screamed lust and she was ready to use her royal authority to get it.

Isabelle: the secretary of animal crossing was nearly as tall as a normal human now.she had gone from straight furry to anime like furry. Her hair was done up in her bob ponytail with a bell. Her voluptuous breasts were locked behind a tight sweater that acted more as a sports bra. She didn't even bother with a skirt of panties allowing everyone to see her cute tush and wagging tail. Accompanied by thick stocking socks with high heels.

3… 2… 1… fight!

The smashville battlefield floated above it’s namesake but many of the citizens had gathered to cheer on their beloved secretary. With a special performance by town musician K.K. slider. “Go Isabelle” the crowd Cheered.

Peach just huffs. “Cheering the help. You know if you do a good job I might let you upgrade from a secretary for mayor to a secretaryfor royalty. Toadsworth has biome such a bore”

Isabelle just gives her trademark smile “sorry i like my job”

Isabelle pulls out her trusty fishing rod as Peach pulls out her trusty parasol. Like two swordswomen they fence back and forth the animal crowd cheering. Ankha the snooty egyption cat girl looks at the duel “you think that dog will be able to beat nobility?”

Cherry the red dog gives a barking laugh “you bet we dogs are loyal pack hunters we always get out prey”

Marshall teh smug squirrel boy groans “ah man i came to see some hot makeout session. I mean being nude is a perk but i was hoping for something more hands on.”

“Like this?” Marina the octopus lady begins to snake her tentacle towards marshall’s dick. The squirrel sivers with pleasure as the slimy appendage lubes him up and makes him hard “feels nice right?” She then looks at several other men in the crowd watching her instead of Isabelle. “You know i have eight tentacles right?”

Several men and a lady take off their clothes and experinge a unique fingering secession. One lucking dog even got to have Marina suck his cock with her large circular lips.

Beau the antelope-like citizen is torn. “I want in on that action but i want to know who wins also.”

“We can help with that” Diana the snooty albino deer girl and Fauna the kind deer girl bed over showing off their heart shaped fur patterns “is you think Isabelle is winning **** Fauna if you think Peach is winning **** Diana” the two wiggle theri little tails excitedly.

Beau, putting in more effort than ever before in his life, starts to pound Diana, but when Isabelle starts getting the upper hand he switches to Fauna. Both girls fighter and spectator are so evenly matched that Beau is constantly switching until he cums mid switch and passes out to the disappointment of the does’

Peach turns and says “hey what happened to our audience?!”

“Well we are animals we have to follow instinct” Issabell says 

“How lewd, how primal” Peach says trying to reset a shudder watching the animal mating to the side “to think they would go to their lower instinct and simply do it as animals. Powerful, unique animals…” Peach can't take her eyes away as Cherry forces Ankha to use her cat tongue on her snatch.

Isabelle takes advantage and uses a pitfall to trap the princess. Using the extra time she finds a smash ball and summons tom nook “what can i build for you ms. Isabelle?

“I think i would like you to build some stocks for us.” Isabelle says, licking her lips.

“So long as I get first go” Tom nook says, seeing where this is going. His crew and him quickly scrape together stocks. 

Isabelle then traps Peach in it and grabs a megaphone to get the crowd's attention “howdy everyone. One night only, have your curiosity satisfied with knowing what a human feels like” Peach squeals as Tom Nook takes her from behind. “Now there are some rules please refer to them before partaking” Isabell puts a small list on a post next to Peach “but other then that have fun!”

Isabelle puts down the megaphone and leans in towards the princess a s que was forming already both in front and behind. While fingering her pussy Isabelle gently touches her other hand to peaches face, she then gives a long wet doggy tongue kiss to Peach. “Well princess i’m used to long nights but let's see how long you last?”

She then leaves the princess of the mushroom kingdom to the feral lusts of the animal people as she takes K.K. Slider aside to enjoy some dog on dog action.

The next morning Isabell comes up to Peach lying on the ground dher makeshift binding broken in the night “how was it princess?”

Peach completely drenched in bodily fluids smiles “it was wild”

“Glad you enjoyed it, but now I'm afraid we have to evict you. She then picks up the princess and flings her off the stage to be explosively teleported away.

Winner Isabelle!

ISabell feels even more energy rush her body now she towers over the citizens of smashville. She still has puppy dog cuteness but she also looked like she would be on top next time she had a date with doom guy. Yes this secretary was moving up in the world.

Meanwhile peach meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of her leaning forward giving people a perfect views of the valleys of her breast and @$$. Waving her finger in a naught nu-uh motion


	27. Semi-Finals fight 2 Palutena vs Samus

Semi-finals fight 2  
Norfair  
Palutena: the goddess of Skyworld had come far for the tournament, each victory filling her with power until she looked more like the goddess of lust than the goddess of light. She no longer bothered with a doga of any kind wand was nude except for a belt that had her golden ornaments on it. Her large gold necklace was almost hidden in the valley of cleavage she had. Her skin was a golden olive, her staff and crown were pink with heart symbols on them. Her cocky attitude had evolved into a gull goddess superiority complex and she was ready to make the next competitor bow to her.

Samus: the galaxy's best bounty hunter had completely outgrown her armor. She couldn’t squeeze into it if she wanted to and she did. Though she had grown accustomed to her femininity and was welling to use her feminine charm against opponents. But she was still getting used to her extra size from her breasts and butt. They threw her acrobatics off and it was a pain to fit them into her blue skin suit without them popping out. Her breasts only fit to just above the nipples leaving a large boob window. As for her @$$ it looked like a thong stuck in a permanent wedge with her cheeks hanging free. Still she had her paralyzer pistol and was ready to fight.

3… 2… 1… Fight!

Norfair was a volcanic planet with five floating platforms in a V formation. Samus was on the left most platform and Palutena on the right. Palutena takes a look around and sniffs.

“Figure i would face another godless heathen in a hellish place.”

Saus cocks her gun “I’m not saying if I believe in a god or not. But if I do they certainly don’t look like you!”

The two women charge. Samus gives off a few shots but Palutena blocks with her staff, one they get close Samus tries to kick Palutena with her high jump heels. But she wasn’t used to the weight of her new body Paletena kept dodging each kick by inches. During one high kick Palutena even managed to put her staff on vibrate and press it against Samus’ cameltoe pussy.

Samus shrekes in surprise but before Palutena can follow up her attack the lava begins to rize. Palutena uses some wings to get to the top platform while Samus does an impressive backflip that lands her on the top platform on the other side of the stage. The flip over made her wince as the wedge got even tighter and one of her breasts popped out.

As she stuffs it back into her suit she is hit with a beam of energy that makes her arousal spike. Palutena is shooting her magic from the other side, Samus returns in kind with the paralyzing shot from her pistol. Even managing to hit Palutena a few times causing her body to convolution with electric pleasure.

The lava lowers the two close in the distance again. Samus manages to land a hit against Palutena's boob but it just absorges the impact.”you Dare to strike a goddess?”

Palutena then punches Samus back in the breast but that too is absorbe. Palutena is shocked that she couldn’t strike down this mortal. “I suppose with these bodies physical attacks are kind of moot” Samus says

Just then in the distance a large wave of lava begins to come towards the platforms. The women’s eyes widen at the oncoming death wave. They then see a bubble door safe zone and fight to enter.

Once in the doors seal off for the oncoming wave and all that could be seen were silhouettes of the women. The silhouette of Palutena gets the upper hand as the goddesses shadow forces Samouses on the ground @$$ in the air. The silhouette shoves her staff into the bounty hunters shadow. The dominatrix goddess then has her way litterilay stepping on samus as she plays with the woman.

Once the lava has passed the safe zone disappears. Palutena stands vitareas basking in the warm of the volcanic glow. Samus meanwhile can’t believe she is losing to something as silly as magic. If only she had her Varia suit. But then she sees something else her Chozo friends had made. The screw attack. 

Samus picks the orb with the lighting bolt up and feels an electric energy course through her. Her top rips allowing her breasts to flow freely. Her thong snaps like a rubber band getting rid of that annoying wedgie. And it became clear to her.. She didn’t need tech to be the best, she already was the best bounty hunter in the galaxy, it was her trying to contain her assets that was holding her back. She could easily beat this prideful goddess. Of course her screw attack was still useful.

Palutena wasn’t paying attention as Samus crashes into her from behind in an electrical whirlwind. The screw attack felt like the most intense orgasmic massage the goddess had ever had. She felt all her back bones pop but in a good way. Every nerve every cell was assaulted by intenst erotic power. One it was over the goddess plopped on her breasts, her hair disheveled. Her legs whet with cum she panted like a dog “that was good”

Another wave of lava was coming. Samus picks up the fallen goddess and tosses her in the safe zone “wait till you see my real screwattack”

As the lava came the silhouettes in the safe zone were in odd positions. Palutena’s shado is sitting on her rear, her arms behind her and her chest out like a sexy girl silhouette you see on trucks. But her legs were out stretched and between them a circular whirlwind of energy that could only be Samus. Whatever the bounty hunter was doing it was driving the goddess mad with pleasure. Her breasts were hefting up and down by her heaving breathing and as her body shook with pleasure. Her niples bouneds out so erect they could poke someone's eye out. Her tongue waged out as you could here her gaping out “ yes” as she begged for more.

Once the lava had passed and the safe zone disappeared Sammous stood triumphant and nude as Palutena was tied up in the bounty hunters energy whip like it was a full body harness. Each zap made Palutena moan with pleasure.

Unceremounly Samus tossed her off the platform and connected her pistol to the metal platform so that Palutena just hung there above the lava. The energy rope getting tighter as the lava’s heat rose. “Like i said i don’t know if i believe in a god or not, but for beings that claim to be gods and goddesses it doesn't mean they can just do what they want. It means they have more responsibility. Because they have that much further to fall. Speaking of …” 

Samus ducks into a safe zone as lava falls from the sky. Leaving the goddess to face the full wrath of the burning BDSM treatment. Once Samous comes out all that's left is an empty energy rope hanging. She then hears an explosive teleportation in the background.

Winner Samus!

Samus had just put on a new skin suit as she felt Lady hand’s engry course through her ripping the suit rto shreds. Her blond ponytail trailing on the floor “why do i even bother?”

Palutena meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of herself like she was posing for a temple statue. Her arms outstretched. Her erotic staff in one hand and her toga see through. As if welcoming her worshipers to make love to her.


	28. Semi-Finals fight 3 Ashley vs Zelda

Semi-Finals fight 3

Temple 

Ashley: the dark witch from Wario ware was now a mature adult. Her body was nothing but curves and sex apeal. The dress was skin tight, able to see the outline of a thong under the clothing. A sull shaped bood sindo showed off her impressive breasts. She kept her old hairband and ponytails but they nearly reached the floor, her magic staff was nearly as tall as she was and it’s orb on top looked slick with love juice. She was filled with dark power ready to fight.

Zelda: the princess of Hyrule no longer could fit in her dress. She was practically nude with triforce pasties over her nipples. High leather boots covered her shapely legs with floral stockings held up by a triforce themed garterbelt. She still woree royal ornaments and jewelry but they were almost all lost in the valley of cleavage she had most of her hair was done up in a braided bun but there were still plenty of the golden locks leftover to reach the ground. She was filled with light power ready to fight

3...2...1..fight!

The temple was a labranith of ruins and tunnels. The two srcceresus began to hurl fire magic at each other. Zelda’s din’s fire tore at Ashley's dress while Ashley’s cursed flames blew the pasties right off Zelda's boobs and started to burn her stockings.

Releasing she needed to get close Zelda used Farore’s wind to get close, the spell however forgot her boots. Teleporting her completely nude in front of the witch. Ashley meanwhile had the remainder of her dress blown away leaving her with a tight bra and thong. “No fair, I'm a full woman now and you're still bigger than me.” Ashley complained

“Sorry i’ve always been mature for my age” Zelda says

Ashley tries sending curse magic at Zelda who blocks it with Nayru’s love. Ashley begins to curse more, “at least i was bigger than that other hyrule girl!”

“Wait you mean Linkl?e you beat linkle! She was like a little sister to me. How dare you!” Zeda lets loose with a phantom slash but Ashley blocks it.

The two get consumed with dark magic, the phantom armour fusing to Zelda like a metal corset holding her breasts up and keeping her bum tight. She swung the dark sword at ashy wro blocks with ehr scepter curse magic radiating from her body.

The two women dueled. sword against staff for several minutes. Bodies radiating darkness, sweat glistening from her skin.their muscles began to ache as their arasual grew from the magic radiating off each other. Finally they just throw their weapons away and grab each other. Kissing each other like it was a contest and digging their nails into each other's soft flesh as if to draw blood.

They fall to the ground hate f****** each other until they both orgasm blowing the curse magic away from themselves. As they sit their panting Ashley says “Linkle seemed a nice girl, i didn't want to hurt her”

Zelda gets up “I believe you, I shouldn't have let dark magic consume me like that.”

“Heh dark magic has a way of making people stay away and stop thinking straight.” Ashley says

“True, that's why I always go for the light.” breaking a smash ball Zelda summons the triforce and the arrows of light. “Nothing personal”

Ashley chuckles “you won fair and square”

The arrow is shot and like a giant dilso rams into Ashley she feels all her dark magic gets burned away and thinking to herself, interesting but not for me. As she explosive gets teleported away.

Winner Zelda!

Zelda orgasim as even more of lady hands energy fills her. Looking around she grabs a tattered hylian banner and uses it to wrap herself up in. “this will have to do for now”

Ashley is meanwhile turned into a trophy she looks like a emo sexy witch simply standing and frowning, but rubbing her scepter against her pussy about to pleasure herself.


	29. Semi-Final fight 4 Pokemon Trainer Vs Robin

Semi-Finals fight 4

Spear pillar

Pokémon Trainer: Green the Pokémon trainer had battled her way to the semi finals. Her skirt was more a cloth belt now. Long stocking came up to her thighs. A blue bra covered her enormous breasts. And she still wore her white hat that looked small on her long thick hat that almost touched the ground. Being in the semi finals she has to pull out her strongest Pokémon.

Robin: the tactician wizard had used all her skills to get to the semi finals. And she was glad to be facing green because in the end Pokémon was a strategy game and she was great at startifu. Her black wizard robe blew in the wind. Open in the front to sow the only thing she wore was dangerous heels. Her confidence pose part of her strategy to intimidate the young trainer

3...2...1...Fight!

Spear pillar was a pile of ruins on top of a mountain. Robin thought it was a fitting place for a final battle. Green grits her teeth and throws her first Pokéball “go Incineroar!”

Robin looks at the pokemon. The tiger-like woman was taller than her and had incredible muscle that would make any wrestler jealous and breasts that look like they belonged on a miltank. The closest thing to clothing she had was a wrestling belt of flames.

Robin smirks, physically she is outmatched but Robin became powerful through strategy not brawn. Inceneroar flexes and charges. Robin dodges, she summons waters around her sword and slaps the pokemon’s @$$. Incineroar yelps in pain. As does Robin, the steel ard buns caused her sword to vibrate painfully.

Incineroar growns and grapples the sorceress. Every wrestling move caused robin’s bones to pop both painfully and eroticly. Suddenly a large roar distracts them. From the center of the ruins Palkia rises. The titanius pokemon of space was white with lines of energy leading to all her erogenous zones. And seh wanted to see some crazy sex positions.

The arrival allows robin a chance to escape. Incineroar tries to catch Robin when suddenly the whole mountain turns upside down. Incinarour loses her footing. Robin grins and seizes her chance. Charging her hands with electricity she grabs the cats large breasts and sharks them like she is making cream. 

This infuriates incineroar “hey my pokemon is a wrestler not a cow!” Green shouts from the sideline. Incinatoar tries attacking but the mountain now moves to the side, then the other side. All this changing causes Incineroar to stumble and fall off the mountain.

“Incineroar return. Go Greninja!” the land returns to normal and a frog girl replaces the cat. She is shorter than robin. Thin and lanky. Her breasts modest but her tongue inanly long and erotic.

Robin tries grabbing her but her hand lips off. Greninja’s whole body is covered in slime. Then like her name she disappears. Robin feels her body heat up. She had heard that some frogs had hallucinogen effects; this must have been one. Suddenly robin feels herself fget grabed and draged to the crystal tunnel under the ruins.

Robin draws her sword and tries to find the shadow warrior. Instead she feels a long tounge linck her collar bone. She turns around and sees noone. Next she feels her inner thighs get licked. She turns again to see nothing. Finally she feels the long squirming tongue between her breasts that caused her to freak out.

Then she hears a great roar.the ceiling collapses to reveal Dialga the great time pokemon. She really enjoyed watching it done in slow motion.

Robin starred up directly underneath the nacked giant. When she saw Greninja jumping in front of her water shuriken at the ready. Robin didn’t have time to defend herself when Dialga roared and everything went in slow motion. Greninja’s eyes widened as she fell at a snail's pace through the air. 

Robin meanwhile smiles summoning a lightning bolt from her sword she blasts the frog pokemon. As Greninja covulges in midair she cums because of the stimulus.”Return Greninja” Gren commands.

Robing climbs up to the ruins as green summons her last pokemon “go Chizard!”

Charizard was not as muscular as Incineroar but definitely taller. Great wings on her back to show off her power with thunder thighs and a powerful rack. In other words she was a powerful dragoness.

At the same time an angelic wail comes out and Cresselia hovers like a moon goddess to watch the battle between dragon and knight. 

The two charge. Claw against sword. Fire against magic. It was something right out of a fantasy book. Robin used nosferatu, her dark magic to get the upper hand. Charizard roars as she falls. Robin stood over her foe ready to slay the beast. By that she was going to shove her dildo sword right up the pokemon’s @$$.

Just then a crescent blade heads straight to them and robin leaps away. Cresselia the tosses charizard a smash ball. “No fair helping her” Robin complains Cresselia just shrugs.

“Home field advantage” Green says as charizard breaks the smash ball. Charged with energy. Her skin goes black as she becomes a mega charizard like a beautiful dragon of destruction. Green tosses two more pokeballs. Venusaur the thick plant goddess and blastoise with her torpedo tits. Robin braces herself as she gets blasted by a hydro-pump solar beam and fire blast.

Robin is overwhelmed and blasted explosively off the stage. To which the three legendary pokemon applaud.

Winner Pokemon Trainer!

Green runs and huge her team. Then out of her purse all her pokemon come out to congratulate each other on making it to the finals. Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Pichu, Blastoise, Venusaur, charizard, Lucario, Greninja, Incineroar, and a Mewtwo. All these busty poke babes hug each other

“Don’t worry Mewtwo you’ll get your chance” Green says. Mewtwo huffs but smiles. “So orgy anyone?”

Palkia, Dialga, and Creesslia watch the orgy as all the pokemon get filled with Lady hand’s energy.

Robin meanwhile is transformed into a trophy of the sorcerous making out with Crom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will win the finals
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/42508173
> 
> you can vote for more than one


	30. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight   
> Zelda   
> Vs  
> Isabelle   
> Vs  
> Samus  
> Vs  
> Pokémon Trainer

Finals

Battlefield

Zelda: the Hyrule princess had used her magic to get to the finals. Countless reincarnations had made the princess ready for anything. Her hitbox hips and tri-force bikini she was ready to use her divine magic to win this thing.

Pokemon Trainer: Green and her pokemon team had fought their way from beginners to experts on her pokemon journey. Now making it to the finals she had one last pokeball left to gain victory.

Samus: the blonde space bounty hunter had fought her way to the finals. With armor she was a walking tank. Without she was fast and flexible. Now she couldn't fit in the armor if she wanted to. Her body was huge non suitable for stealth. but what was left of her armor made for one sexy shield bikini and arm cannon. She was ready for a fight

Isabelle: the timid little secretary had fought her way to the finals. Going from a cute little dog to a sexy human secretary. She wanted to win and prove she was more than a paper pusher.

These four women had fought their way to the finals. Who will win and be lady hand’s champion?

3...2...1...Fight!!!

The battle field is an ancient place of combat for all of smash history. Having changed many times in history the stage has constantly been a flat ground with three floating platforms in a triangle pattern.

The four woman glared at each other. Green pulls out a master ball, kisses it and throws it. Outcomes Mewtwo. The legendary genetically modified pokemon floated a few inches off the ground. Her thighs were the thickest of the girls. Her long flexible tail was playing with her wet pussy. Her arm crossed helping left up large artificial breasts. Her face in a constant scowl.

Samus having heard how strong this pokemon was takes action and fires at Mewtwo. Mewtwo teleports away and reappears to throw a dark energy ball. Samus tries to roll out of the way but not before being glanced by the dark energy. Samous feels the energy stimulate her, melting her blue skin suit off leaving nothing but skin and armor.

Zelda is amazed at the power of this pokemon when she hears a polite cough. She turns to see the sexy secretary “i think we're supposed to fight now”

Zelda smiles and tosses a din’s fire at Isable who doggies and pulls out her fishing pole “hey i like authority but i won’t make this easy for you.”

Isable then hooks Zelda’s panties with her fishing pull and gives her a mega wedge making Zelda squeal. Before Zelda can retaliate Mewtwo cuts the line with a shadow fist causing both women to stumble. 

Mewtwo then uses a confusion ray on the three other women. In a daze they hallucinate about a orgy between themselves and all the men in smash bros. Zelda was in the midst of being gang banged by Link, Toon Link, and Ganandorf when she came back to her senses. She looks up and sees mewtwo telepathically levitating and groping Samus.

Zelda wasn’t sure how they were going to beat this super pokemon. When all of a sudden Tom Nook and his employees started building a love hotel around Mewtwo. “Come on faster faster” Isable shouted giving orders

Zelda moved over to Samus “look i want to win but i don’t think either of us can beat that pokegirl on our own. Samus frowns but nods. The love hotel is finished and Isabell gives a sigh. Tom Nook goes over to the secretary pointing to his pants to ask for payment., when the hotel explodes in psychic energy knocking Tom nook away. Mewtwo is hurt but her anger numbs the pain. Isabell wines like a sad puppy.

Mewtwo is about to blast the dog away when she hears zelda shout “hey you artificial pokemon face justice!” Mewtwo looks on her left was Zelda with a bow of light, on her right Samus charging up her zero laser.

Unable to dodge, Mewtwo is hit by the full force of the smash attacks. As pure light and energy assault Mewtwo she feels stimulated in a way she never had before. She had thought all the experiments of her creation had dulled her to pleasure until she met Green, but now hit with this smash attack she actually came and smiled. “No Mewtwo!” Green calls to her fallen pokemon. 

“Get out of here you big meany.” Isabel pulls out a hammer and hits mewtwo into Green causing the two to fall off the battlefield and be explosively get teleported away.

Now only three fighters left Isabell is the only one with clothes left. Zelda’s and Samus’s clothing having been blown away from the smash attack. Isabell tries to attack elda but she blocks with Narue’s wisdom. Then Isabel feels something wrap around her neck.

Smous has pulled out her stun gun and has used its energy whip to make a makeshift collar around Isabel. Pulling the dog girl close to her Samus motions for Isabel to sit. Completely submissive Isabel obeys. Samous then commands her to shake, speak ,then beg. Samus is enjoying her new pet wondering if maybe she could raise Isabell like she should have her baby Metroid. Until a Phantom Knight in sexy Armor knocks Isabell away

As Isabell gets explosively teleported away Samus glares at Zelda. “You killed my new pet!”

Zelda sighs “I've been reborn hundreds of times, always to be hunted by a revenged obsessed dark magic pig monster. I should have major PTSD, but you have serious issues with maternal instinct for animals and monsters.”

“Don’t you dare talk about my metroid child!” Samus yesl and the two women clash.

All weapons and armor gone, the two naked women fight at the center of the battle field. Space bounty hunter vs magic princes. Zelda slaps Samuses @$$, Samus pulls Zelda’s hair. Zelda punches Samus gut. Samus retaliates by biting her nails into Zelda’s breasts. The two fall on to the ground and wrestl. Samus gets the upper hand and ends up on top. She manages to pin Zelda’s arms and legs. Breathing hard she goes in and kisses the princesses. Adrenaline and hormones overcoming their common sense..

Samus then spreads Zelda’s legs and the two begin to scissor. It became a battle o endurance. Zelda had hylia’s magic and past lives of experience. But it couldn’t overcome Samuses military training and survival experience as a bounty hunter. Zelda gives one last gasp as she cum then faints with exhaustion. Still energized, Samus cums herself, the exhausted princes is so weak that that act alone blasts her off the battlefield to be explosively teleported away.

Samus gets up and lifts her hand in Victory.

Winner Samus!!!

The pink lace Lady hand appears and sighs “congratulations you have won this tournament gaining the right to be my champion and reclaim the world of Trophies!”

###

Meanwhile the losing women are changed into trophies. 

Green is transformed to be in the middle of a orgy with all her pokemon. 

Isabelle is in a position of having a clipboard in one hand as she bends over to preach for a pen giving her boss a good view of her rear and tail.

And finally Zelda is standing trying to remain regal in a dress that was more like a bra and a loincloth with the royal symbol on it as Sheik plays with her breasts from behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end the winner must now face Galeem and Dharkon and their minions


End file.
